All in the Mind
by Sternway
Summary: Another beast was sealed within Naruto, causing Minato and Kushina to survive. Naruto has the power of three from his father and the power of a Guardian and Tailed-Beast will protect the world from it's greatest threats. Smart/Strong/Family Naruto. NaruHina and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1 - Proven Prophecy

**A/N: Hey, this is the first of many chapters of All in the Mind. I would just like to point out now that Minato is NOT using the Hiraishin in this story; the technique is similar but different and will be expanded upon later in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.**

* * *

 **Arc 1 – Pre-Academy:**

 **Chapter 1 – Proven Prophecy:**

 _During the time of the Rikudō Sennin a prophecy was told by the _Ōgama Sennin, it said:__

 _ **A clan will rise far in the west,**_

 _ **blue eyes and blonde hair.**_

 _ **They will have the power of the mind.**_

 _ **Split into three: Telepathy, Teleportation or Telekinesis.**_

 _ **These will be known as The Kokoro Bloodline.**_

 _ **Another will rise from the Senju.**_

 _ **Born in whirlpools.**_

 _ **Fiery red hair and fair skin.**_

 _ **They will have the power of seals, swords and longevity.**_

 _ **This will be The Uzu Bloodline.**_

 _ **From these clans a child will be born with the power of three.**_

 _ **This child will have the power of two great beasts**_

 _ **He will save the world against its greatest threats.**_

 _For over a thousand years this prophecy was never proven true, the children of the clan only inherited one of the three, until one October night._

* * *

 **Lake on the outskirts of Konoha –**

There was a woman suspended on the water of a lake, close to the shore, by seals that connected to the rocks that protruded from the water. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair that fell down to her ankles with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She was showing signs of exhaustion as her fair skin had paled and bags were under her eyes. She was wearing a small, short sleeved white zip up that left her stomach exposed and a green blanket around her lower body. On her exposed stomach were seal markings.

On the shore of the lake stood a masked man, he was wearing a black full body cloak that hide all features about him except his face, that was concealed by an orange mask with a black flame pattern it also had a single eye hole that showed his right eye. The eye was different than a regular eye; this eye was blood red with a black iris that was surrounded by three black tomoes. The Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye).

The man was staring at the red haired woman when she raised her head to glare at him; this was a mistake because as soon as her eyes met his he used his Sharingan.

 ** _"Kushina, close your eyes now!"_** Boomed a voice from inside the now named Kushina's mind.

 _"What? Why?"_ She replied.

 ** _"He has the Sharingan and he's using it to control me."_**

Hearing this Kushina tried to close her eyes, but she couldn't. _"I can't."_

 ** _"I'm sorry Kushina but I can't stop him. I'm losing…"_**

The voice didn't finish as it went silent.

"Emerge." The masked man was the only word the man commanded, this caused the circle in the centre of Kushina's seal to bubble and push from her.

Red chakra began to pour out of the circle and cover her entire body. Once the cloak was fully formed it shot up into the sky. As the chakra travelled through the air its form changed, the form it took was a fox head. As more and more chakra was released into the sky the more of the fox's body was formed.

Once the chakra manifested, what was left as a result was around a 400 meter tall orange fox, behind it was 9 huge tails swinging around wildly. It had black marking that ran from around his eyes to the inside of his rabbit like eyes. It also had a humanoid upper torso, arms and hands. His eyes were blood red with black irises, however three tomoes faded onto them but just as soon as they appeared, they were gone. It roared into the night, causing the rocks to crack and waves forming on the lake.

Kushina, exhausted from the night, collapsed into the shallow water as the seal shackles faded. The Masked Man looked down at Kushina, then back up to the fox. "Why don't I make the Kyuubi crush his former Jinchuriki?" He asked himself as the Kyuubi raised his hand like paw, but had a look of resistance on his face. He then pushed his paw down at speed and slammed it into the ground were Kushina kneeled. "You really are as quick as a flash." The Masked Man said to what seems like no-one until he turned around and saw a silhouette of a man carrying Kushina, bridal style.

The man was wearing a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves; a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. The forehead protector was wrapped around his forehead with a leaf etched into it. He had blue eyes and spiky blonde hair that framed his face by two jaw-length bangs.

He looks down at Kushina, with concern in his eyes, returns the look. "Minato, is Naruto safe?"

"Yes, he's fine. He is in a safe place." Minato replies.

"That's good but Minato you have to stop that masked man from using Kurama to destroy Konoha."

Minato doesn't give a response and disappears.

"He flew away again." The Masked Man said as he turned away from the tree. "Never mind, let's head to Konoha."

* * *

 **Hokage Safe House –**

In the little house, in the woods, all that could be heard is the crying of a baby. In the bed was said baby, this baby had blonde hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. This baby was Naruto Namikaze.

Suddenly Minato and Kushina appeared next to the bed with the baby Naruto in it. Minato places Kushina on the bed. As soon as she was laid on the bed she placed a hand over Naruto and he calmed down.

"Thank you, thank you Minato." Kushina said as she snuggled Naruto into her.

Minato looks on at the scene with a soft smile. He was a husband and a father and it made what he was about to do all the more difficult. He turned around and walked to a wardrobe on the opposite side of the room, inside the wardrobe was a white haori with a red flame design on the bottom and the kanji for Yondaime Hokage written vertically down the back. He took it out and put it on and ties it on the front with a small, thin orange rope.

Kushina turns away from Naruto to see Minato putting the haori on. "I may not like this but I know you have to do this. Just promise me you will come back to us."

Minato just nodded and disappeared again.

* * *

 **Hokage Monument, Konoha –**

Minato reappeared on top of the huge replica of his head. He looked on in horror at what Kurama was doing to Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves). He knew Kurama wouldn't do this after he became sealed in Kushina as she befriended him. Now that Masked Man had turned him back to entity of hatred he used to be.

Now Kurama surrounded by the destroyed building on fire and was charging a Bijūdama and aiming it straight at Minato. He then shot it straight at Minato; it destroyed all the buildings in its path. Minato just stood there and as the Bijūdama stopped in mid-air as seals appeared and the Bijūdama was sucked in and disappeared. Nothing happened for a few seconds until an explosion happened a few miles behind the monument.

 _"I'll have to be careful. With attacks on such a large scale I'll have to choose the locations carefully."_ Minato thought as he looked back to Kurama. _"I'll have to report what happened to the Sandaime."_

As Minato was thinking about this a hand appeared behind him and just as he was about to grab Minato he sense the hand and spun around. However the kunai just went straight through the Masked Man's head and hand. As soon as the kunai passes through the Masked Man flips his hand and grabs Minato's arm.

"I'm your opponent…" The Masked Man said as he stared at Minato and he began to be sucked into The Masked Man's right eye. "…and it's all over."

Minato reacted by teleporting away before he can be sucked in. "He's fast. I can't waste time." The Masked Man said.

* * *

 **Destroyed Safe house –**

Minato appeared in front of the safe house destroyed by the explosive tags placed on Naruto's blanket. _"He can become tangible and intangible at a moment's notice, if didn't react fast enough I would have been pulled in. I don't recognize that teleportation jutsu."_

While Minato was thinking The Masked Man appeared in a spiral teleportation. "I won't let you escape now." The Masked Man said.

Minato stands up and picks up a kunai. _"He defeated the ANBU Black Ops assigned to the Sandaime, passed the highest level classified barrier and knew Kurama's seal would weaken at child birth. Even more than that he undid the seal and manipulated him. He got through the village's barriers without triggering any of them. As far as I know there's only one shinobi who can do all that."_

"Are you Madara Uchiha?" Minato asks.

The Masked Man didn't reply to him, he only takes off his hood and takes out a chain with shackles on either end from his left sleeve. He then proceeds to lock the shackles around each of his wrists so that the chain was behind him while Minato got into a combat stance. As soon as The Masked Man locked the shackles they took off after each other.

However the same thing happens, Minato thrusted his kunai forward and it and he just passed right through The Masked Man and was caught by the chain behind him. Minato, having a feeling The Masked Man was going to try the teleportation jutsu on him again, teleported out of the chains hold and reappeared next to another of his kunai that were scattered all over the clearing from the explosion.

They both prepared for a second attack on each other, after a second of staring each other down they charged again, this time was different as Minato hurled his kunai in front of him at The Masked Man. It passed straight through his head, thinking he had this won The Masked Man reached out to grab Minato as they continued the charge however the instant before they would touch the kunai had fully passed through The Masked Man's head and Minato created a sphere of pure, spiraling chakra in his right hand, the Rasengan, and teleported to his kunai and slammed the Rasengan into The Masked Man's back destroying the back of the cloak and the ground he slammed The Masked Man into and also left a seal on his back.

The entire clearing was covered in dust and dirt, out of this jumps The Masked Man clutching is left arm as it melts off and Minato stands in the destruction looking on and doesn't say a word as he teleports to the seal on The Masked Man's back and slams his hand into his gut, causing the melting arm to fly off.

Minato then activates a Contract Seal on The Masked Man that breaks the connection between him and Kurama.

"With this you can no longer control the Kyuubi." Minato said as he jumped back to avoid any attacks.

Seeing that his plan to capture the Kyuubi has failed The Masked Man uses his spiral teleportation to disappear, content on the fact that the seal doesn't take affect straight away and the Kyuubi will keep destroying things for a few more hours.

Minato, seeing The Masked Man escape, decides he has to deal with Kurama and teleports back to the Hokage Monument.

* * *

 **Hokage Monument, Konoha –**

Minato returned to the same spot he appeared at last time to see as similar sight, Kurama destroying Konoha.

 _"This is terrible."_

Acting on this he began weaving hand signs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!" He shouted and an explosion of smoke appeared in mid-air as a large toad fell from the smoke.

This toad was coloured a dull, rusty red, but around his eyes and on his lips and chest were brighter red markings. Over his left eye, was a large scar. His tongue had a series of stud-like piercings on both the upper and lower side. He was wearing a large blue happi vest that has the kanji ebi on the back, and always carries a massive dosu blade at his hip. He also had a large kiseru pipe in his mouth. This is Gamabunta, Chief Toad of the Gama clan of Mount Myoboku.

Gamabunta landed directly on top of Kurama, pushing the fox to the ground. Minato then appeared on Gamabunta's head.

 _"Kushina, forgive me."_

"Gamabunta, I need you to keep Kurama down."

 **"What do you think I am? A miracle worker?**

 _"In order to teleport Kurama I'm going to have to use a lot of chakra."_

Kurama at this point was charging another Bijūdama and just as he ate it, him and Minato disappeared, leaving Gamabunta, the Konoha shinobi and the destruction.

* * *

 **Outside of Konoha –**

Kurama appeared at the now destroyed safe house where Kushina and Naruto were and Minato appeared a second later with both his wife and son, exhausted.

"I need to create a barrier." Minato said, between breathes.

"You can't your chakra is almost gone, but I can." Kushina replied as she shot gold coloured chakra chains out from her back, Kongō Fūsa (Adamantine Sealing Chains). These chains burrowed into the ground and resurfaced to ensnare Kurama and create a dome around them.

With all the commotion, Naruto began to cry. Kushina looked at her son. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry, Naruto." She then looked at Minato. "Minato I'm going to seal Kurama into Naruto or he will be used as a tool of war again. I won't survive it, so I need you take care of Naruto."

Hearing this caused tears in Minato; he leaned in and kissed his beloved wife. Then he turned to Kurama. _"There is only one way to seal Kurama into Naruto and it involves splitting Kurama and sacrificing me in the process. But I have to do this for the good of both Kurama and Naruto and I can't let that Masked Man get his hands on Kurama as I suspect he had more planned for him than just destroying Konoha."_

So Minato summoned a ritual cradle and placed Naruto in, he then began to weave hand signs. "Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)!"

Hearing the seal Minato used Kushina looked up in shock. "Minato, no you can't."

Minato turned to his wife. "I'm sorry Kushina but this is the only way to ensure that Kurama, you and Naruto are safe." He said as a transparent figure appeared behind him with long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protruded, and purple coloured skin. It was draped in a large white garment and carried a set of prayer beads. It also had a tantō in its mouth. This was the Shinigami. Also in front of the Shinigami was a transparent silhouette of Minato.

Outside of the barrier a man arrived. This man had spiked grey hair with a small goatee, his skin is lightly tanned and he has the wrinkles and liver spots of old age. He also had a single line running vertically under the outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face until they reached his cheeks. He was wearing combat attire, consisting of a black jumpsuit, mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a green gauntlet that covered much of his right arm. He also wore an armoured hood with a bandanna-like forehead protector over this, tied with two long straps. Across the back was written the kanji for fire. This was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime.

"Those two are taking to the Kyuubi down by themselves by sacrificing themselves." He said.

Back in the barrier the Shinigami thrust his hand through the spectral version of Minato, causing the same wound to appear on the real body of Minato. The hand then reached out and grabbed Kurama and pulled out the Yin half of his chakra and placed it in Minato, leaving a spiral seal on his stomach. The Shinigami then repeated the process however took the remaining Yang half and placed it in Naruto but before the seal could be completed a white light came down from the sky and disappeared into Naruto's seal.

This caused some thing to happen as the Shinigami looked at Naruto with an angered expression. Minato, Kushina and Hiruzen were confused, not only for the light entering Naruto's seal but also the Shinigami not severing Minato's soul.

The Shinigami then just faded away as Minato collapsed and Kushina's Kongō Fūsa retracting into her back as she also collapsed. Seeing this Hiruzen ran straight over to the two, he checked to see if they were alive and were relieved to feel a small pulse from both of them but before he could help four people appeared on the other side of the collapsed couple.

Two of them were woman, while the other two were men. The two women had long red hair, one had green eyes while the other had blue and they were both dressed in loose black long sleeved tops with black pants that were wrapped in wrapping at the bottom, dark crimson sandals and a white medic coat over it and on the left shoulder of the coat was the Uzumaki clan symbol however it was different as it was yellow and red in a Yin-Yang style with a black spiral over it. The two men both had blonde hair, blue eyes and they were wearing skin tight black tops that same symbol on the back and trousers with wrapping at the bottom and very dark yellow sandals.

Hiruzen was in shock as he recognized the two women as members of the Uzumaki clan, because of the red hair, which was said to have been destroyed when Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides) fell.

"Sandaime." said the taller of the blondes with a bow.

"Yes?" He replied.

"We are members of the Namikaze clan and the women are from the Uzumaki clan. I know you have a lot of question but they will have to wait."

"Of course."

Hearing this, the women checked on Minato and Kushina, then looked up at Hiruzen and the blue eyed one asked. "Did Minato seal the Kyuubi inside himself?"

"Yes but only half of it. The other is sealed within his and Kushina's son, Naruto." Hiruzen replied as he picked up the blonde baby from the cradle.

They then looked at each other with worry then back at the couple. "We will have to take them."

This set off alarm bells for Hiruzen. "What do you mean "take them"?"

"You see the Kyuubi is different from the other Biju as it cannot be sealed within anyone. It can only be sealed within an Uzumaki or Senju because of the large chakra reserves they are born with and the longevity both clans possess. If it is sealed with another, even half of its chakra, the chakra will kill the host. We have to take them back to the Uzumaki clan so they can transfer it back to Kushina, however because of how slow the extraction has to be it will take about five years to complete at that point they will both wake and will return." Replied the same Uzumaki, she then stood to look at Naruto's seal, however as soon as she started to channel her chakra into it white chakra emerged from the seal and the Uzumaki flew back. "I can't access his seal, it's being protected."

"We have to go now." The second Uzumaki said as she turned to Hiruzen. "We'll send someone to look after the boy."

"Its fine I'll look after Naruto." Hiruzen replied as the Namikaze and Uzumaki then gathered near Minato and Kushina and where about to go when Hiruzen spoke up again. "I want reports on how they are doing every month, I don't care how hard it is, as you are taking the Yondaime and his wife."

The taller Namikaze nodded to this request. "You have my word." He said as they all disappeared.

Hiruzen looked down at the baby in his arms. "You are the splitting image of your father." He said as he put his finger in front of Naruto and he responded by grabbing it. "I guess I will look after you until your mom and dad are better." He said as Naruto smiled and wavered his arms around happily, the sight caused Hiruzen to smile and he turned and took off into the forest towards Konoha.

* * *

 **Mount Myoboku –**

Inside a stone temple sat a toad similar in size to Gamabunta however he was brown in colour, with a white belly, was very wrinkled and squinting. He was wearing a professor's hat with tassels and an orb on top of it. He was also wearing a necklace with the toad's village symbol for oil on it. This was Gamamaru, the Ōgama Sennin.

In front of him stood two smaller toads. The one on the right was a male and was a green toad with white hair styled in somewhat of a Mohawk, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee. He wore a high collared cloak. This was Fukasaku one of the heirs of the Ōgama Sennin. The other was a female toad and had a green underside with purple marking around her mouth and the back of her body. The top of her head looks as though she is wearing a hair net with hair-rollers underneath, giving her an 'old woman' look. This was Shima, also the heir of the Ōgama Sennin and Fukasaku's wife.

 **"Children, the prophecy I told long ago have been proven true. The child with the power of three and two has been born."**

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Please F &F and leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Five Years in the Making

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.**

* * *

 **Arc 1 – Pre-Academy:**

 **Chapter 2 – Five Years in the Making:**

 **Hokage's Office –**

It had been five years since Naruto was born and today was October 10th, his fifth birthday, a lot had happened in just his five years of living.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sat in the Hokage's office for the second time, after Minato and Kushina were taken by the Namikaze and Uzumaki members he retook the hat until Minato returns, which should be any week now. He had been receiving regular updates on their progress and the latest one said that the last bit of the Kyuubi's chakra was extracted out of Minato and was transferred into Kushina again and they were just recovering from the process and still in a coma but will be awake soon.

He had arranged a council meeting the morning of October 11th to discuss the rebuild of Konoha and what happened the night before.

* * *

 **Flashback (Five Years Ago): Konoha Council Room –**

 _It was 8am in the morning when Hiruzen, with Naruto in his arms, opened two large wooden doors that opened into a large room with a large wooden table in the centre and 15 tall chairs around it, 7 were down either length side of the table and one bigger one at the head of the table. Each of the chairs had the clan symbol of the clan that member represented, with exception for the two farthest from the door._

 _Starting from the members closest to the door, the one on the right was a tall, plump man with long, spiky red hair and purple markings on his cheeks. He was wearing a samurai like outfit that had the kanji for food on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and a hachimaki tied around his head. This was Choza Akimichi; head of the Akimichi clan who were famous for their_ _ **Baika no Jutsu (Multi-size Technique)**_ _through_ _ **Yang Release**_ _._

 _Across from him was an average sized man that had two scars on the right side of his face which were probably his most noticeable feature. He had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail that resembles a pineapple, a goatee and dark eyes. His ears were also pierced. He wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards. This was Shikaku Nara; head of the Nara clan who were famous for their_ _ **Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique)**_ _through_ _ **Yin Release**_ _._

 _Next to him was another average sized man who had long ash blond hair reaching down his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail and blue-green eyes. He was wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori. This was Inoichi Yamanaka; head of the Yamanaka clan who were famous for their_ _ **Shindenshin no Jutsu (Mind-Body Transmission Technique)**_ _._

 _These three clans were known to have a special relationship as they worked well together and formed the Ino-Shika-Cho Formation and the_ _ **Nikudan Yoyo (Human Boulder Yo-Yo)**_ _._

 _Across from Inoichi was a woman who had long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also had the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She also was wearing the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs. This was Tsume Inuzuka; head of the Inuzuka clan who were famous for their close connection with Ninken (Ninja Dogs), which was evident by the adult ninken with a wolfish appearance. He had black fur with a white underside. He also was missing his left ear, and wears an eyepatch over his right eye. This was Kuromaru, alpha of the Inuzuka Ninken._

 _Across from her was average sized man his eyes were obscured by dark. He has very spiky short black hair and a moustache. He was wearing a high collared outfit. This was Shibi Aburame; head of the Aburame clan who were famous for housing a Kikaichu hive in their body which was evident by the gourd next to his seat that is used for holding more Kikaichu._

 _Across from Shibi was the empty seat of the Hatake clan. It had been vacant since the suicide of Sakumo Hatake as he couldn't handle the dishonour of abandoning a mission to save his team-mates. These people, in Hiruzen's eyes, were a disgrace as Sakumo was a great man and friend. The seat will be vacant for another 3 years until Sakumo's son, Kakashi, turns 16 and can take the seat. This clan was famous for the use of white chakra._

 _Next to the vacant Hatake seat was another vacant seat, this seat belonged to the Uzumaki clan. This seat was held by Kushina after both her parents were killed when they went back to defend Uzushiogakure. However now Hiruzen doubted that they were dead because of the two Uzumaki women from last night, the Uzumaki were famous for three things, their mastery of Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques), Kenjutsu (Sword Techniques) and finding Uzushiogakure in the Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpools)._

 _Across from the vacant Uzumaki seat was yet another average sized man that had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced by the stern look on his face. He was wearing a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back. This was Fugaku Uchiha; head of the Uchiha clan who were famous for two things; their Dojutsu (Eye Techniques), the Sharingan and being one of the founding clans of Konohagakure._

 _Next to Fugaku was yet another vacant seat, this seat belongs to the Senju clan. The seat was owned by Tsunade Senju however she hasn't returned to the village since her lover Dan Kato died. This clan was one of the most famous clan in history as they were the other clan that founded Konohagakure and known for the_ _ **Mokuton (Wood Release)**_ _._

 _Across from the vacant was an average sized man that had long, black hair and featureless white eyes, the Byakugan (All Seeing White Eye). He was wearing very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. This was Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan who were famous for the Byakugan._

 _Next to Hiashi was the vacant seat of the Sarutobi clan. This seat was Hiruzen's until he took the Hokage seat, from Tobirama and now Minato. The seat will be taken by Hiruzen's son, Asuma, when he is 16. The clan was famous for their Bojutsu (Staff Techniques)._

 _And the final clan was sat across from the Sarutobi clan was a frail, old man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. He also had an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three large golden braces. This was Danzo Shimura, head of the Shimura clan, not much is known about them but Danzo founded the now disbanded ROOT._

 _The final two was an old man and woman; these were the Hokage advisors; Homaru Mitokado and Koharu Utatane._

 _After looking over them all Hiruzen proceeded to sit in the largest chair at the head of the table and placed Naruto in a cradle that was next to the chair. The council members looked confused as to why Hiruzen was sitting in the Hokage chair again. Hiashi decided to speak up:_

 _"_ _Sarutobi-san, why are you sitting there and not in the Sarutobi clan seat? Also why do you have Naruto-kun?"_

 _Sarutobi looked down depressed. "Minato and Kushina were injured badly in the attack last night. I do not know what actually happened but Minato used the Shiki Fujin to seal half the Kyuubi within himself and Naruto-kun here." This caused the council to be shocked. "However the Shinigami didn't kill Minato as something different was absorbed into Naruto's seal. Minato and Kushina collapsed and then four people showed up, they were two Namikaze clan members and two Uzumaki clan members." This made the council members even more shocked. "I know. They told me that all will be revealed when Minato and Kushina return as the Kyuubi chakra was killing Minato and had to transferred back into Kushina, the procedure can only be down by Uzumaki's so Minato and Kushina are in their care and I will be looking after Naruto until then. This is an SS-Ranked secret and is punishable by death so it doesn't leave this room." He finished leaking killing intent, to which all the council members nodded to._

 _The rest of the council meeting decided on the how they were going to fund the rebuild of the village and the funeral arrangements for the heroes who lost their lives to the attack and to cover up to the disappearance of Minato and Kushina._

 _"_ _So we shall tell the village that Minato and Kushina were serious injured in the attack and in the hospital. The room will be protected by seals that will stop the Byakugan and make the room impossible to access."_

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Hiruzen was also thinking of the milestones Naruto had passed already: there was his first steps which he took when playing with Kakashi, Kakashi knew about Naruto and nearly begged Hiruzen to let him be a part of Naruto's life, to which he agreed.

There was Naruto's first words, which was Ramen, that didn't surprise Hiruzen as Kushina was had a legendary appetite for ramen. There was the first time he went to Ichiraku Ramen, to which he reminded the owners of his mother as he ate 6 bowls of Miso Ramen.

Finally there was the first meeting of the other clan heirs along with the youngest son of Tsume Inuzuka but not either of the Uchiha boys also he met the weapons shop owner and his daughter Tenten and a Hyuuga branch kid named Neji. But the most important was probably his meeting of the Hyuuga heir, Hinata; it only happened last year as Naruto didn't leave the Sarutobi Compound very much as once he learned about the library he loved to read in there, Hiruzen thought it was to do with the Uzumaki's skill in Fuinjutsu.

* * *

 **Flashback (A year ago) –**

 _Naruto was walking home in the snow from Ichiraku Ramen after having his fill of 13 bowls. He was wearing a jacket that was white on the body and orange sleeves, dark blue trousers and shoes. He also was wearing green goggles around his forehead and a red scarf which he treasured as it was a gift from his mother that Kakashi gave to him. Naruto knew about his parents and was counting down the days until they came back._

 _He was walking past the academy when he got a niggling feeling in the back of his head that told him to go down the pass around the academy. He was confused in what this feeling was but ignored it and decided to go down the pass._

 _He was enjoying the walk as the pass goes from a small forest, Naruto loved the small of grass and the sound of the wind rustling the leaves however that's when he heard it; the sound of a girl crying. Naruto rushed to the sound and found a small girl wearing a red coat, black trousers and shoes and yellow scarf, she had short dark hair in a hime cut running towards him, she hid behind him and continued to cry. Naruto looked behind him at her._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" He asked._

 _Before he could answer three boys stopped in front of him and smiled evilly at the two._

 _"_ _Look boys she is so full of herself she is getting someone else to fight for her." The biggest boy said, to which the other boys nodded._

 _This caused Naruto to get angry. "So you are the ones who made her cry." He growled._

 _"_ _Yeah we did. So what?"_

 _"_ _What has she ever done to you?"_

 _"_ _Nothing but look at her, she's a Hyuuga and she thinks she is better than us."_

 _"_ _N-no I don-don't." The girl whispered._

 _Naruto got the niggling feeling in the back of his head again and got the feeling that this girl was nothing like the boy described._

 _"_ _Now leave before you get hurt." The same boy said._

 _Naruto didn't reply and just ran up to the kid and jumped at him, knocking him back and started hitting him. The other two reacted by running up to Naruto trying to pull off the boy. One pulled at Naruto's scarf causing it to rip and pull Naruto off the boy._

 _Naruto saw the now ripped scarf on the floor and lost it, his eyes flashed red, and just started beating on the other boys until they were crying like the first. Naruto then stood back up and looked down at them. "Never bully anyone again or you will have to deal with me."_

 _The boys just nodded and ran off, trampling on the scarf as they ran. Naruto walked up to the scarf and knelled down. The girl stopped crying, walked up and kneeled next to him. "Th-thank you. I'm so-sorry for your sc-scarf." The girl said._

 _Naruto turned his head to her and could now see her eyes; he recognized her eyes as the Byakugan. "Her eyes are very pretty." He thought._

 _"_ _It's ok. It was a gift from my kaa-chan."_

 _"_ _Th-that's nice."_

 _"_ _It was the only thing I have from her as she disappeared."_

 _"_ _I-I'm sorry."_

 _Hinata picked up the scarf as went to give it to Naruto, but he just closed her hand and pushed them back to her._

 _"_ _It's ok, you keep it. It's ruined now." He said as he stood back up and walked away but turned back to the girl. "What's your name?"_

 _"_ _Hi-Hinata Hyuuga."_

 _"_ _Nice to meet you Hinata. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Come on I'll walk you home."_

 _Hinata just nodded, she put the scarf in her pockets and ran up to Naruto. They continued down the pass and walked to the Hyuuga Compound. Where they met a woman with fair skin and long, dark hair slightly past her waist and side bangs framing her face down to her shoulders. She was wearing a long-sleeved kimono._

 _Hinata brightened up when she saw the woman and ran up to her. "Kaa-chan!"_

 _This caught the woman's attention and she turned. "Hinata, where have you been?"_

 _"_ _I was walking down the pass near the academy when these three boys started picking on me but Naruto-kun protected me."_

 _This caused Hinata's mother to get a worried expression on her face but calmed down when she was told about Naruto and looked at the boy. "Wow he is the spitting image of Minato. Kushina your son is a fine young man." She thought, she was told by Hiashi what really happened to Kushina and Minato as she was best friends with Kushina along with Mikoto Uchiha._

 _She then walked up to Naruto who was a bit nervous. "Well you must me Naruto." She said with a smile._

 _"_ _Yes Hyuuga-sama."_

 _"_ _Please call me Hitomi. I am very good friends with your mother and I hope you and Hinata become good friends."_

 _"_ _Of course Hinata-chan is great and really you knew my mother."_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Could you tell me about her?"_

 _"_ _Of course come in."_

 _Hitomi then lead both Hinata and Naruto into the main house and began to tell Naruto of what Kushina was like and some of the missions they went on._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

After their first meet Naruto and Hinata spent a lot of time together, having play-dates at each other's compound and going to the park. Hitomi took them to Ichiraku Ramen a few times. Hitomi became like a mother figure to Naruto.

Naruto continued to read the scrolls in the library but they were only on the history of shinobi world for now as he was too young to learn any jutsu.

Hiruzen looked at the clock and realized that it was time for Naruto's party. So he stood and proceeded to the compound.

* * *

 **Sarutobi Compound –**

There were lots of people in the Sarutobi compound for Naruto's party. Hiashi and a pregnant Hitomi were there with Hinata, Hizashi and his wife Hisami were there with their son Neji, Mikoto and her son Sasuke, Shikaku and his wife Yoshino were there with their son Shikamaru, Choza and his wife Chiai were there with their son Choji, Inoichi and his wife Shonji were there with their daughter Ino, Shibi and his wife Saia were there with their son Shino, Tsume with Kuromaru and her son Kiba, Kurotu Higuyashi and his wife Yuri were there with their daughter Tenten, Kizashi Haruno and his wife Mebuki were there with their daughter Sakura, Asuma, a toddler Konohamaru, Kakashi, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame the ramen chefs of Ichiraku Ramen and, of course, Naruto.

All the children were in the garden; Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Tenten, Sasuke, Neji and Konohamaru were playing tag. Shikamaru and Shino were relaxing while Choji was eating next to them. Kakashi and Asuma was watching them and smiling, watching his sensei's son playing and having fun with his friends. Most of the wives and Ayame were talking to Hitomi about her pregnancy. The Ino-Shika-Cho were drinking WHEN Hiashi sat next to them.

"You seem tired Hiashi?" Choza asked.

"I am. Hitomi is having mood swings and they are killing me." He replied.

"It's just troublesome." Shikaku said.

"Everything is troublesome to you Shikaku." Inoichi commented.

"That's true. Isn't it Shibi?" Shikaku said.

"Yes." Was all that came from Shibi who seemed to appear behind them.

"Makes having a gown up daughter so much easier." Teuchi commented.

"It'll be fine brother just think you will have crying baby soon to look after." Hizashi commented to which Hiashi head dropped on the table making them all chuckle.

Hiruzen arrived to see everyone and smiled. Naruto saw Hiruzen arrive and ran up to him. "Ojii-san, have you got me a present?"

Hiruzen just laughed and pulled out a box from his pocket. "Of course Naruto-kun."

"Thank you." He replied as he took the box and opened it. Inside it was an ornamental kunai with the same symbol Hiruzen saw on the Namikaze and Uzumaki five years ago. "Wow, its great Ojii-san."

"I'm glad you like it Naruto-kun."

Naruto then got presents of everyone. There were toys, scrolls and clothes but there was one that was the best than the others. It was the red scarf Kakashi had given him off his mother. Hinata had asked her mother the teach her to knit so she could fix it. Naruto hugged her for it, causing the girl to blush and nearly faint. Naruto put the scarf on.

After the presents the kids went back to playing and the adults went back to talking until Hitomi and Mikoto brought out a cake with 5 candles on it as everyone sung happy birthday. Naruto was smiling and was about to blow out the candles until a sound was heard and he turned to see two people stood there, a blond haired man and a red haired woman.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-san?" Naruto asked.

"Hello Naru-kun." Kushina replied.

Tears started to appear in Naruto's eye as he ran and hugged Kushina and Minato and the two did the same. "We're home, sochi." Minato said.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Please F &F and leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Rise of the Whirling Wind

**A/N: I'm back for chapter 3. Thanks for all the support of the first two chapters of this story; I would especially like to thank MYK-ON, Rose Tiger, Ryuujin96, Neava Kaeth, Adngo714, Shadow-Hunter104, Please Read my Stuff and Louis Romero.**

 **I work odd hours and go to University so I will try to get at least 2 chapters a week wrote.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.**

* * *

 **Arc 1 – Pre-Academy:**

 **Chapter 3 – Rise of the Whirling Wind:**

 **Sarutobi Compound –**

The night was even better once Kushina and Minato returned. Naruto never left Kushina's side as she was talking to Mikoto and Hitomi.

"Are you ok, Kushina?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Everything is back to normal and we can be a family again." Kushina replied as he looked down at her son and ruffled his hair.

"So our team is back together again." Mikoto commented.

"Yeah and we aren't going anywhere." Replied Kushina as she turned her head to see her husband talking to Hiruzen, having a feeling she knows what the conversation is about, she walks over to them. "I'll see you two later."

Hiruzen saw Kushina and Naruto walking over. "Ah, Kushina-san and Naruto-kun, we were just about to talk about what happened."

"Does Naruto know?" Minato asked.

"Not all of it."

"Ok can we go to your study?"

"Yes, this way."

Hiruzen lead Minato, Kushina and Naruto to his study. Once they were all in the study Kushina slammed her hand into the floor. " **Fuin:** **Kokky** **o** **no Chinmoku (Seal: Borders Silence)**." Once she said this four lines of sealing patterns spread from her hand and slithered across the floor and on to the four walls and spiraled in the middles before stopping and glowed gold for a second then died down. "Ok we can talk now."

"That's so cool." Naruto said with amazement.

"Well I'll teach you Fuinjutsu." Kushina said with a smile.

"Anyway, I'll start with the obvious question. How was is you two were taken by members of the Namikaze clan and Uzumaki clan, when one doesn't exist and the other was taken out when Uzushio was destroyed?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'll answer first. First the Namikaze is actually a clan that is in a country west of Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth) and Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind). We possess a bloodline known as the Kokoro (Mind) Bloodline; this gives us the use of either telepathy, teleportation or telekinesis. I'm a teleportation type." Minato explained.

"So that's why you can use the **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)** so well."

"No, I can't use the Hiraishin, the way I teleport is my bloodline, it just looks very similar to the Hiraishin."

"Oh ok."

Naruto was listening to the conversation inventively, he was learning about the clan of his father and the fact he may have a bloodline. He wanted so much to ask if he had it but he wanted to hear the whole story before asking.

"I'll explain about the Uzumaki. You see the whole clan still alive and they are with the Namikaze, we owe them so much as it was because of them that we survived. The Uzumaki actually knew about the attack beforehand so we contacted the leader of the Namikaze clan who was a good friend of my Tou-san, Sengo Uzumaki, who was the head of the clan at the time. The head of the Namikaze was actually Mina-kun's Tou-san, Rinotu Namikaze; he sent some teleportation types and telepathy types. The teleportation types helped the Uzumaki escape, while the telepathy types and some Uzumaki set up seals and mind tricks to make it look like we were still there. So Uzushio was destroyed and the decoys along with it." Kushina explained.

"So you both are the heads of your respective clans?"

"Yes, Tou-san died a year after Naru-kun was born and Rinotu two years after. I took over once I woke up and Mina-kun took over when he did."

"Ok, but now we have to tell Naruto what happened that night."

"Right." Minato said as he and Kushina turned to Naruto. "Naruto sit down." Naruto nodded apprehensively and sat down. "Ok I'm guessing you know some of the story from the night you were born."

"Yeah I know you sealed the Kyuubi inside yourself after it went on a rampage, destroying Konoha. But its chakra was killing you so two of your clan members and two of Kaa-chan's came to take you away to transfer the chakra back into Kaa-chan." Naruto recalled.

"That's partly right." Minato replied.

"What?" Hiruzen and Naruto said in unison.

"First the Kyuubi is a he not an it. Second the Kyuubi wasn't rampaging of his own accord, he was being controlled by a Masked Man who had the Sharingan. And third I was only able to seal the Yin half of his chakra into me, the Yang half was sealed within…You." Minato said.

"Are you sure about the Masked Man Minato?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, he attacked us just as Naruto was born and just after I arrived at Konoha."

Kushina was still looking at Naruto as he hadn't said a word since Minato told him half of Kurama was sealed inside him. "Naru-kun, are you ok?" she asked, which caught the attention of Minato and Hiruzen.

However Naruto didn't say a word as he just looked at the ground with his hair covering his eyes. This upset Kushina as she kneeled down in front of him and placed her hands on his hand. "Come on Naru-kun. What's wrong?"

"Why did you seal it in me?"

"We did it for you. We sealed him in you as you can handle his power and use it so you can be stronger to help people that you care about. Also it was to protect him as well. I'm guessing you haven't met him yet." Kushina said, in a calm and motherly tone.

Naruto just shakes his head.

"Ok I'll help you talk to him." Kushina said. "Now close your eyes and concentrate on the power inside yourself, once you do let it pull you in."

Naruto does what he was told. He felt himself being pulled in. "Ok Naru-kun, now open your eyes." Kushina said, to which he did.

* * *

 **Inside Naruto's Mindscape –**

Naruto opened his eyes to a sewer like place. There were pipes of different widths running along the walls and ceiling, there was about 10 inches of water on the floor and standing in front of him was Kushina. "Kaa-chan, where are we?"

"This is your mindscape."

"Then how are you here?"

"As I have the other half of Kurama sealed within me. Now come on." Kushina held out her hand to which Naruto takes and she leads him through his mindscape. They continued to walk until they came to a large room with a cage on the other side of it. "Kurama show yourself!" Kushina shouted.

Naruto looked at his mother in confusion, until he heard giant footsteps. He turned to the source of the noise, which was the cage. Inside the cage came a giant fox. Seeing this scared Naruto so he hid behind Kushina.

"Well hello again Kurama."

" **Kushina, it's about time."** Kurama replied.

"Sorry I was nearly killed when you were extracted from me." Kushina said in a dead pan tone.

" **Enough of your sarcasm let me out of this cage."**

"Fine, but I can't. Naruto has to."

"Me?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's ok Naruto. Everything is going to be fine." Kushina said, as she gave Naruto a little push towards the cage.

He responded by slowly walking to the cage. Once there the water began to swirl under him and lift him up the gate until he came to a seal tag with the kanji for seal on it. Naruto looked at it with confusion, so he turned his head to his mother.

"Just rip the tag off the gate." She said.

Naruto nodded and grabbed a corner of the tag and completely ripped it of the gate. As soon as the tag was removed Naruto was flung away as the gates opened, but Naruto didn't fall to the ground as he started screaming in pain.

Kushina turned to Kurama. "What are you doing to him? Stop it!" She screamed.

" **I'm not doing anything. It must be whatever that white light was that was absorbed into the seal when I was."** Kurama replied, with a look of concern for his vessel.

Naruto continued to scream as a white light enveloped his body and his eyes became red. He grabbed his head. "Shut up, shut up, please shut up!" He shouted. "I can hear them, all the people in Konoha. Why are they all shouting?"

"He's a telepathy type." Kushina said as it dawned on her.

Naruto then disappeared and reappeared everywhere.

"What? And a teleportation type?" She said in confusion.

Naruto stopped teleporting and just hovered in the air until he pushed out to his arms to the side and the pipes around him started bending and contorting.

"And a telekinesis type? That's impossible."

" **No way."** Kurama commented.

"What?"

" **It's not impossible for him to be all three types. A prophecy was said that a boy would have all three parts of the Kokoro Bloodline. However this child was meant to have two beasts sealed within him. I make one but he doesn't have another that I know of."**

That is when the pipes stop contorting. Kushina and Kurama turned back to Naruto as the white light started leaving Naruto and formed a Tiger's head.

The light continued to come out of Naruto and continued to form into the tiger's body. The tiger was the same size as Kurama; it had snow white fur with purple stripes and two long parts on either side of its mouth, it had three black spikes at the top of its back and four red eyes.

Once the gigantic tiger had fully formed the light receded back into Naruto and he fell to the floor but before he could hit the ground Kushina caught him and held him close. "It's over now Naru-kun. It's over now." She said to him softly while stroking his hair.

" **Finally."** The tiger said.

Kurama just looked at the beast in shock. **"By-Byakko?" (1)**

The now named Byakko turned to Kurama. **"Ah, it's good to see you again my old friend."**

" **How is this possible, I thought you and your siblings were sealing in the direction stones years ago?"**

" **Yeah we were but a few years ago, somehow the seal on the Western Stone broke and I was dragged into Naruto here."**

" **So he is the child of the prophecy."**

" **He's what?"**

" **Byakko, how many beasts do you see in this mindscape?"**

Byakko instantly got what Kurama was implying and looked down at the boy. It was then Byakko realized that he was missing something, he pulsed his chakra and armour started materializing on him. It appeared over his head and on his front paws, the armour on his front paws had the kanji for west on them, shackles also appeared on his back legs and a spiked shackle on his tail.

Kushina looked up at the two huge beasts. "Ok now all this is done we need to go. Can either of you eject us from her seens as Naruto can't."

Kurama nodded and roared at the two. The roar pushed the two back and they blacked out.

* * *

 **Outside Naruto's Mindscape –**

Kushina opened her eyes to see she was back in the outer world, she straight away grabbed Naruto as he went limp in her arms. This set alarms off for Minato as he rushed over to his son. "What happened?"

"Something very unexpected. Naru-kun has the Seibu no Hogo-Sha (Western Guardian) sealed inside him as well." Kushina replied, shock appeared on both Minato and Hiruzen's face. They had heard of the Konpasu no Hogo-Sha (Guardians of the Compass) and that their power rivals that of the Biju (Tailed Beasts). "Mina-kun, he also has all of the abilities of you bloodline." Kushina finished.

"What?!"

"He somehow has all the powers. He is a telepathy type primarily, a teleportation type second and a telekinesis type last."

"No way."

"Yes, so how long will the clan be?"

"About a week to pack everything and get everyone here."

"What are you talking about?" Hiruzen asked.

"Me and Kushina are moving the clans to Konoha to live in the Uzumaki Compound, which is big enough. We are also merging the clans into one and renaming it the Uzukaze clan. So I will be Minato Uzukaze, Kushina will be Kushina Uzukaze and Naruto will be Naruto Uzukaze." Minato explained.

"But you have to have the authority of the Hokage (Fire Shadow) to move a clan into Konoha."

"But I have, technically I never handed the hat back to you. You became the temporary Hokage while I was away but now I'm back I automatically become the Hokage again."

"Good, I finally don't have to do the paperwork anymore." Hiruzen said as he moved faster than any teleportation jutsu in history to hand Minato the hat, haori and some paperwork he had in the study.

Minato just laughed, until he heard Naruto stirring. He turned to see his five year old son wake up.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is ripping that tag." Naruto said, rubbing his head.

"We'll explain when we get home sochi." Minato replied.

"What, you mean we are going to the Uzumaki Compound?" Naruto asked with excitement in his voice and eyes.

"Yes, but it is now known as the Uzukaze Compound, just as we are part of the Uzukaze clan." Minato explained.

"Oh cool so my name is Naruto Uzukaze?"

"Yeah that's right." Minato said as he walked over to Naruto and ruffled his hair. "Now let's get back to the party."

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto said as he jumped up and ran out the door.

"He has your energy Kushi-chan." Minato said to his wife.

"Oh Kami (God)." Kushina said.

Kushina then placed her hand on the floor again and the sealing patterns, on the wall, moved from the off the wall and made their way back to Kushina's hand. Once the seal was gone the three followed the young Uzukaze back to the party.

The party went on for a few hours with the kids playing and the parents talking to Minato and Kushina, which helped them catch up with what has happened in the recent years. People left one family at a time; first was the Nara family, followed by the Akimichi and Yamanaka, then was the Aburame and the Inuzuka, then the Higuyashi, Haruno and Ichiraku and finally was the Hyuuga.

When the Hyuuga left it made the parents laugh as when Hinata was saying goodbye to Naruto she pecked him on the cheek and ran out the door. Naruto was left stunned, bright red and holding the cheek Hinata had pecked.

Once everyone was gone Kushina, Minato, Kakashi, Hiruzen, Asuma and Naruto tidied up the mess., once that was done the Uzukaze family left for the new Uzukaze Compound with Kakashi who wanted to spend some time with his recently returned sensei.

* * *

 **Uzukaze Compound –**

The Uzukaze family, along with Kakashi, arrived at the compound. It was an impressive sight. The compound was the on the edge of Konoha, it was surrounded by an outer moat that protects the whole compound and there was also an inner moat that protected the head clan house with bridged connecting the islands, it easily could house over 50 people.

The family walked up to the gate on the bridge and Minato places his hand on the Uzumaki spiral on the gate, he pushed chakra into the spiral and it unlocked. They walked over the bridge and the place looked like it never aged a day.

"How come this place looks the exact same as it did the day you two disappeared, sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"The whole compound is protected by a seal that activates after being locked for a few days; it preserves the life of the compound." Minato explained.

"Wow that's amazing. I'm going to my house." Kakashi said as he walked into one of the compound houses.

"Kakashi-nee lives here?" Naruto asks.

"No but all of my students had a house here just in case." Minato explained.

"Oh ok."

"Now let's get home." Kushina said, as the family walked over the inner bridge to their house.

Kushina then lead Naruto to his room, it was very bare as it was a spare room. Naruto lay in bed and was already thinking of the things to have in his room. Kushina sat next to him and kissed him on the forehead. "Good night Naru-kun." She said as she stood and walked to the door.

"Good night Kaa-chan." Naruto said as she closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Konoha Council Room –**

It was the next day as Hiruzen had called a council meeting. Minato and Kushina arrived, Naruto had been left with Hitomi so he could play with Hinata, they walked in the room to smiles on the faces of the council member that attended the party the night before and the shock on the face of the ones that didn't.

Kushina sat in the Uzumaki seat, Kakashi was also sat in the Hatake seat. Minato however walked next to the Hokage seat. Seeing this Hiruzen stood and moved for Minato to sit down. "From now I retake the mantle of Hokage." Minato said. "Now to business, Kushina and I will be merging our two clans together to form the Uzukaze clan, which will be the name myself and all members will take. The other clan members will be arriving in the next few weeks. Also I have heard that the advisors and Shimaru-san advised that my son be trained as a weapon by Shimaru-san himself because of this I am retiring the advisors for new ones." This caused shock on the faces of Koharu and Homura.

"You can't be serious Hokage-sama." Koharu said.

"I'm deadly serious. You two haven't been in active duty for over a decade so you are classed as citizens. I am appointing Hiruzen Sarutobi and another who will arrive with my clan as my advisors. That will be all, meeting adjourned." Minato said.

All the members left and Minato, Hiruzen and Kushina went to the Hokages office. Once they got there Minato sat in his seat as Kushina and Hiruzen sat opposite him.

"Ok Hiruzen you said yesterday you had something you wanted to talk about." Minato asked.

"Yes, Konoha had its suspicious something was up with the Uchiha as they were all absent during the Kyuubi attack and because of a report by Itachi and Mikoto we have learnt that Fugaku is planning a coup on Konoha."

"What!?" Minato and Kushina said.

"Yes unfortunately."

"What did you come up with?"

"Itachi has said he is willing to kill all the conspirators involved."

"I have a better idea. Leave them for now, then when we have enough evidence arrest them. They need to be punished for their crimes."

"Yes that is what I wanted."

"Ok, good. Now you can go."

Hiruzen nodded and left. Kushina turned to Minato. "It's good to be home."

"Yeah it is."

* * *

 **Uzukaze Compound (2 Weeks Later) –**

It had been two weeks since Minato and Kushina returned. They had been teaching Naruto the basics of jutsus. He also talked a lot to Byakko and Kurama and got to know them quite well.

Today was the day that the Uzukaze clan arrive in Konoha; Minato, Kushina, Naruto and Hiruzen were stood in front of the main house of the compound when the saw blonde and red haired people appear in front of them, among them was a person who looked totally different to the rest. This man walked up to the family.

"Hey there Minato."

"Good to see you again, Nazo."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **(1) - To see a picture of him search Baihumon in Google Images.**

 **Please F &F and leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Fate Changes

**A/N – Hey guys back for chapter 4. I'd like to thanks all the people who left a review for me. I'll be replying to some:**

 **ZirconK – Thanks for the three reviews. Naruto will not be all powerful but will be very, very strong once all of his powers awaken. Once he has mastered all his bloodlines and some other things that will happen he will be on the level of Madara and Hashirama, if not a bit more powerful, but that won't be for a long while yet.**

 **Louis Romero – Thanks for the review. Yes Naruto will get the sealing chains however they will work similar to Gaara's sand, once he has released them they will have a mind of their own and try to protect Naruto.**

 **Wondering Knight – Thanks for pointing that out for me, I used Google Translate and it said Kokoro means heart and mind.**

 **Ryuujin96 – Yeah, I liked the White Tiger but the others will be appearing and will have a surprise to the story. The more Naruto uses his bloodline there will be more powers from his mind they will be used by Namikaze members that specialize in one area.**

 **ZeroKaze – Yeah they are from the mythology of the four guardians of the compass that I got very interested in also thanks for the suggestion but Uzukaze was a loose take on Whirling Winds but mainly was combining the clans. However I may use that name for another OC I have planned.**

 **Banjo the Fox – The Uzumaki seemed like dicks because they were worried about Kushina with her being the clan heir at the time so Naruto was a secondary worry. Also no Minato bashing as there has never been any evidence of him being a dick in any way, shape or form.**

 **Also this will be the final chapter in the Pre-Academy Arc, the next arc will be the Academy and will be 2-3 chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.**

* * *

 **Arc 1 – Pre-Academy:**

 **Chapter 4 – Fate Changes:**

* * *

 **Uzukaze Compound –**

Stood in front of the family was a tall, well-built man. He was a crimson red high collared long coat which had the Uzukaze clan symbol on his right shoulder; there were twelve circles under it in a ring around his right bicep. His sleeves were rolled up and it was unzipped. Under this long coat was a black shirt which let him show for his chiselled body. His forearms and some of his hands were covered in black bandages. He was dark grey trousers and black sandals. On his lowers back, sticking out from either side were two wakizashi. One had a black handle while the second was red. Above them was a big scroll with the kanji for twelve on it.

He had dark red spiky hair, with black highlights. His eyes were emerald green. He also had an x-shaped scar on his left cheek. This was Nazo Uzukaze, second born to Sengo Uzukaze and Juree Uzukaze.

"Ah, Kushi nee-chan, you're looking well." Nazo said.

"Well I have my family full again." Kushina replied, with a smile as she looked down at Naruto who was slightly scared of the man in front of him from the aura he was giving off.

" **I know that aura from somewhere but where?"** Byakko said.

" **Yeah same."** Kurama added.

Hearing this Naruto looked up to Kushina and tugged her skirt, Kushina responded by going down to his level. "Kaa-chan, Byakko and Kurama recognize his aura and are curious. Who is he?"

"Naruto this is your Oji-san. He's my Otouto." Kushina said. "Why don't you go and ask him."

Naruto nodded hesitantly and walked over to her, seeing Naruto walking over Nazo smiled at the boy. "Well hello there. What's your name?"

"N-Naruto Uzu-Uzukaze, sir."

Nazo chuckled at this and ruffled the boy's hair. "So you're Kushi nee-chan's son. I'm Nazo Uzukaze. Just call me Nazo-Oji."

"Um ok, why does Byakko seem to recognize your aura, Nazo-Oji?"

Hearing this name caused Nazo's eyes to widen. "Who?"

"Byakko; the Seibu no Hogo-Sha."

" _So it's started."_ Nazo thought. "Well Naruto-kun, that's probably because I am the summoner of the Odotai (Zodiac)."

" **What?!"** Byakko and Kurama roared in unison causing a headache for Naruto as he grabbed his head.

" **How in the living hell did he get the summoning contract for them twelve? Only my siblings and I can summon them."** Byakko asked.

"Um, Byakko wants to know how you got the summoning contract." Naruto asked.

"Now that would be telling my little Oi." Nazo replied with a smirk, causing Naruto to pout. "Don't worry I'll tell you when the time is right." He then looked at Minato. "So what type is he?"

"He has all of them but Telepathy mainly." Minato replied.

" _So I was right."_ Nazo thought.

Hiruzen was watching this whole conversation but was confused about this man. "Who is this and why does he feel so strong?"

"This is my Otouto, Nazo Uzukaze, and the reason you feel his strength is because he is the strongest clan member from the Uzumaki side of the clan." Kushina answered.

This shocked Hiruzen, as that means this man is stronger than Kushina and then he noticed what she said. "Wait a minute; you said that he was the strongest from the Uzumaki side, who is the strongest from the Namikaze side?"

"Well Minato is the strongest from the Namikaze side. However Naruto will take the mantle from both Minato and I once he gains full control over both bloodlines." Nazo answered as he walked to the three with Naruto sitting on his left shoulder.

"Well I'm guessing Minato, but Naruto?"

"Yeah, with all three branches of the Namikaze's bloodline and the Uzumaki bloodline he will defiantly take the titles from both Minato and I."

"Yeah, I'm awesome." Naruto said happily, causing the four adults to chuckle

"Anyway Hiruzen, Nazo will be my second advisor. I want to both of you in my office 9am sharp tomorrow to discuss some of the things that have occurred in my absence." Minato said, to which Hiruzen nodded.

"Oh that reminds me, Minato an ambassador from Kumogakure (Village hidden in the Clouds) will be arriving tomorrow for a peace treaty." Hiruzen informed.

"Hmm, that's interesting." Minato said as he scratched his chin. "Anyway we can sort that out in the meeting tomorrow. Now Nazo, Kushina, Naruto and I are going to help the clan move in. I'll see you in the morning." Minato finishes as he shakes Hiruzen's hand and going into the compound with his family.

* * *

 **The Next Night –**

The meeting with the Kumo ambassador went quite well as the peace treaty was signed, even with the shock the ambassador got seeing Minato as he was said to be dead. Minato even offered the ambassador a room in a hotel for the night as when the treaty was finalized it was quite late. The ambassador accepted.

Now Naruto was in his room reading a beginning Fuinjutsu scroll Kushina gave him. He had just finished reading about the workings of the **Storage Seal** and decided to take a break. He was going to read about the **Explosive Seal** then go to bed. So he walked over to his window and looked out across Konoha, from here he could see the Hokage Monument with the faces of the four Hokage; Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Minato Uzukaze, the Hokage Tower and the Uzukaze Compound.

As Naruto looked out at Konoha, he got a niggling feeling in the back of his head and looked to where he felt comfortable and saw a silhouette jumping from roof to roof with a large sack on its back. This caused alarm bells to go off in Naruto's head as he knew that the only ones that should be out at this time of night were the ANBU and they kept to the shadows.

He let his curiosity get the better of him and he ran out of his room, down the stairs and out of the house. He followed the niggling in his head and ran through the street of Konoha. He kept running until he came to a wooded area near the training grounds.

He saw in the clearing a black suit of clothing and an obi around their waist, completed by a mask knelling down looking in the brown sack they had been carrying the niggling feeling was getting worse for Naruto causing a slight headache when he saw the sack.

" **Kit, I recognize the chakra signature coming from that bag."** Kurama said.

"What? Someone is in there?" Naruto thought.

" **Yes, it's the Hyuuga girl you hang around with."** Kurama replied.

Hearing this Naruto's mind went blank as he was consumed in rage, someone was kidnapping Hinata, suddenly red chakra began to seeping out of his pores and cover him in a red translucent cloak; his facial features became more feral as his whisker marks became more prominent, his hair spiked up, his canines grew out his mouth and his eyes changed from blue to red with black slits. But the biggest change was the tails of charka swing around behind him.

" **Kurama what are you doing!?"** Byakko asked, frantically.

" **I'm not doing anything, with him as our host he can draw on our power on his own without us interfering."** Kurama replied in a sad tone. **"But when he draws on my power his mind is consumed with rage when he can't control it. I may not be able to do something about it though but someone can."**

Naruto let out a gut wrenching roar that made the figure turn around in fright as they felt the chakra and killing intent rolling of the source.

* * *

 **Uzukaze Compound -**

Kushina and Minato were fast asleep when they heard the roar; they bolted to a seated position and looked at each other worryingly. "What was that?" Minato asked.

" **Kushina, get your ass out of bed now!"** Kurama roared in her head.

" _What do you what?"_ She thought.

" **That roar you just heard was Naruto using my other half's chakra with no control!"**

This caused Kushina to gain a scared shitless expression as she jumped out of bed.

"Kushina, what's wrong?" Minato asked.

"That roar was Naru-kun using Kurama's charka with control. We have to hurry." Kushina quickly explained.

The same expression appeared on Minato's face as he jumped out of bed, they both ran out the compound and to the source of the chakra.

* * *

 **Clearing –**

Naruto stalked his way over to the man as he was rooted in place. Then out of nowhere Naruto lunged forward and swung his charka covered hand across the man's chest leaving four deep wounds and a un-stunned kidnapper.

" **You are kidnapping Hinata!"** Naruto growled.

The man then laughed. "Who you mean the weakling of a Hyuuga in the sack, then yeah, she never stood a chance and after I kill you I will be home free with the Byakugan and I'll be heralded as a hero." The man said smugly.

Hearing this just angered Naruto more as another tail of charka began to manifest. **"I'm gunna kill you."**

"Kid, I'd like to see you try. The only reason you landed a hit on me last time was because I wasn't expecting anyone to interrupt." He said as he pulled out a kunai and ran straight for the Blonde haired kid, however before he reached the boy Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared in front of the man with his tails shooting out in front of him and buried in the man's chest.

The man looked down in shock at the two tails in his chest and coughed up some blood and hitting Naruto's face. "H-how?"

" **You underestimated my abilities."**

With that the man just went limp and collapsed on Naruto as the cloak of chakra began to recede back into him. He pushed the man off and limped over to the sack. The chakra cloak had done a number on his young body and he was covered in burns and some bones were fractured.

When he made it to the sack he could hear slight whimpering coming from the bag. "I want me Kaa-san and Tou-san. Someone please help me." Hinata cried.

Naruto untied the knot in the top of the sack and opened it; he looked down at Hinata with a smile. "It's ok now Hinata-chan he's gone." Naruto said softly.

Hearing his voice and that the man was gone, Hinata jumped out of the bag and enveloped Naruto in a hug and cried into his shoulder. Even though he was in pain he let her cry.

"Naru-kun!"

Naruto turned his head to see his mother, father and uncle running up to the two.

"What happened?" Minato asked sternly.

"Well I was reading Fuinjutsu in my room when I decided to take a break and go to the window. I was looking out when I got a niggling in the back of my head; I turned my head to see him." He points to the dead man. "Jumping from roof to roof with a sack, I got curious so I followed the niggling feeling and lead me here where I saw the man tying the sack. _They_ told me that Hinata-chan was in the sack. I can't remember anything after that except the man was dead and Hinata was hugging me." Naruto explained.

" **The blood lust effect fogged his memory, its best if you don't tell him that it was him who killed the man."** Kurama said.

" _Well obviously I'm not going to tell my five year old sochi that he killed a man."_ Kushina thought.

Minato and Nazo walked over to the body and pulled off the mask and where surprised to see the Kumo ambassador. "Those bastards." Minato growled. "They think they can use a peace treaty signing as an opportunity to kidnap a five year old girl for her doujutsu, they have another thing coming. ANBU!" An ANBU guard appeared in front of the blonde Hokage. "Take this scums body to the T&I Division for now." He ordered, to which the ANBU replied with a nod and grabbed the body and disappeared.

Nazo then walked up to Minato. "Minato, Naruto's bloodline is awakened; he needs a teacher to control it." Nazo said.

Minato sighed. "I now I will talk to the clan's best telepath tomorrow and have them train him." He and Nazi walked up to Kushina, Naruto and Hinata, who had stopped crying. "Well we better you back to Hitomi and Hiashi, Hinata. I bet they are worried sick."

Hinata nodded and they all walked away from the sight towards the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

 **Hyuuga Compound –**

The Hyuuga compound was in chaos as Hiashi and Hitomi were getting everyone out looking for Hinata. The two were stood in front of the gate looking down the roads leading to the compound. Hitomi had tears in her eyes, in case she returned. Even Hizashi and Hisami were out with Neji looking for her.

"Where is she Hiashi?" Hitomi sobbed.

"I don't know Hitomi but we'll find her and bring her home." Hiashi consoled.

A Hyuuga appeared in front of the two. "I'm sorry Hiashi-sama we can't find her anywhere." He said in a sad tone.

This caused the pregnant Hitomi to break down in tears and latch on to her husband.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!"

Hitomi and Hiashi turned their heads to the road to see Hinata running towards them. Hitomi let go of her husband and ran to hug her daughter.

"Oh Kami Hinata are you ok?"

"I'm fine now. I was saved by Naruto-kun." Hearing this Hitomi looked up to see Naruto, Kushina, Minato and Nazo walking towards them. "He beat the man up and helped me."

"Wow that is very impressive Naruto-san." Hiashi commented.

"Thank you, I don't remember what happened."

"Well the Hyuuga is forever in your debt Naruto-san. Thank you."

"It's no trouble Hinata is my best friend I would do anything for her."

"T-Thank y-you Naru-Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"It's ok Hinata." Naruto said as he walked up to her and hugged her.

"Well Hiashi, Hitomi come over tomorrow and I'll inform you of all the details. Bring Hinata along for a play-date." Minato said with a smile.

"We will Minato and thank you again Naruto." Hitomi said as they took their daughter back home.

* * *

 **Three Years Later –**

A now 8 year old Naruto was stood at the gates of the academy alongside a seven year old Hinata.

It had been a pretty uneventful 3 years in Konoha. There were a few; Hitomi had given birth to another daughter, Hanabi, there were complications with the birth that would have caused the death of Hitomi if not for Kushina and the Uzukaze. Kushina used her knowledge of seals and medical ninjutsu to counteract the complications.

Another was the repercussions of the Kumo ambassador's failed kidnap attempt apparently he was acting on order of some members of the Kumo council who wanted the Byakugan to counter the Hyuuga. A, the Sandaime Raikage, ordered their immediate execution for disrupting a peace treaty he himself wanted. Minato, Hiashi and Hitomi agreed this to be an acceptable form of compensation. However Hiashi and Hitomi still wanted Hinata to be safe so they asked Hizashi, Hisami and Neji if he wouldn't mind being Hinata's bodyguard, to which they agreed to.

Finally was the event Naruto gained control over the first level of his Namikaze bloodline; the niggling feeling, he can tell who is it is about, he is aware of it at all times and had increased the range to 250 metres all around him. The downside of this level is he doesn't know if they are in trouble or the one causing the trouble. He also has access to the second level as rarely when he comes in direct contact with someone he can read the thought in their head at that moment; however it is about a 1 in 500 chance.

He can use the Uzumaki bloodline and can create two chains for 10 minutes. This bloodline relies on how much chakra he has, which is a ton, his control over it, which is very bad, but he's young and has years to learn.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand. "Come on Hinata-chan let's go."

"Hai Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile.

Naruto just smiled and walked in with her. They walked down the corridor until they came to Room 23. "Here we are." Naruto said as he slid the door open to see his fellow classmates; including Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura and Shino.

He looked around as saw to seats at the top and walked towards them, pulling Hinata along. The sat down and waited for class to start. After five minutes two men walked in, both wearing chunin uniforms; one had fair skin, black hair that was in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose the other has fair skin, white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes.

"Hello class and welcome to Konoha Nin Academy, you will be here for four years after which you will become genin of Konoha. I am Iruka and this is Mizuki you may call us Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. Now let's get some names." The now named Iruka said.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **End of Arc 1**

 **Please F &F and leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Night to Remember

**A/N – Hey guys. I would like to thanks ZeroKaze for all the help with this story. The name of the Namikaze bloodline will be changed from Kokoro to** **Shinseigyo** , **again thanks to ZeroKaze.**

 **Also if you think The Masked Man is talking weird it is because he it. It will become clear later in the story.**

 **I'll be replying to the reviews:**

 **Thor94 – Naruto does remember this however Kurama is blocking it from his mind as he is too young to deal with it, also he never saw the body till after his blood lust. This point will become an issue when he is forced to kill again.**

 **Acnologia Prime – Thanks. Yeah I have no beta so I have no second opinion.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.**

* * *

 **Arc 2 – Academy Arc**

 **Chapter 5 – A Night to Remember:**

The academy years of Naruto's class heralded one of the worst nights in the history of Konoha; the night of the Uchiha Massacre, the night a man killed all the Uchiha except Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi.

* * *

 **Hokage Office –**

Minato was sat in his office looking over some paperwork when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." He said. The door opened to reveal Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. "Ah Fugaku, Mikoto I'm glad you could make it."

"Hello Minato, what is it we can do for you?" Fugaku replied.

"One second we just have to wait for Kushina to return. I want her to be here for this." Minato said to the nods of the Uchiha head couple.

After a minute Kushina walked into the door and stood behind Minato. "Now Kushina is here I want to strike a deal with you Fugaku." Minato said.

"Oh really and what would that be?" Fugaku replied.

"I know about the planning of the coup."

This caused Fugaku's eyes to widen for a second. "What are you talking about?"

"Fugaku you can either come out with the truth now or I'll send you to the T&I Division to have your mind read by one of the Namikaze or Yamanaka. We are friends but I have to see the village's safety. I'm willing to peacefully end it before it begins."

"Fine, I'll listen."

"I'm guessing this coup is because your clan has less and less power now that it used to." Fugaku nodded. "I am willing to move the Uchiha compound back into central Konoha, I will give the Uchiha Police more authority in Konoha you can deal with any criminal as you see fit unless its murder of a shinobi which falls under my authority alone. I cannot give you more authority in the council as all clans are equal and not even the Senju can have more power than the rest."

"Those are acceptable however I would like another thing."

"I'm listening."

"The Hyuuga have the Caged Bird Seal to protect the Byakugan, though it's extreme, I want a seal that protects the Sharingan once we die so no-one can steal it, without the owner's permission. I will allow Kakashi to keep his as Obito allowed it."

Minato didn't answer but turned to Kushina. "Can we come up with such a seal?" He asked.

"I think there is one that does what you want Fugaku. I will have a look in the Uzukaze library."

"Thank you that is all I ask."

"Ok but Fugaku I ask that you do be arrested for the planning of a coup. It will only be for two years and you will still receive you requests. It is just to show other clans not to even attempt one."

Fugaku sighed and turned to Mikoto who looked at him with sympathy and love. "Fuga-kun, I will always love you I'll wait for you, so please do this. Me, Itachi and Sasuke will be waiting for you we can be happy with having to fight." Mikoto said as she rubbed his arm.

Fugaku nodded and turned back to Minato. "Ok, I'll do it. Can we make it discreet from the public?"

"Of course the council will have to be informed but yeas the public will not know."

"Thank you. There is something that you need to know though."

"It's fine old friend and I will send for you in the morning to discuss what you need to tell me. ANBU!" Suddenly four ANBU appeared. "Take Fugaku Uchiha to Konoha Maximum Security prison."

The four nodded as Fugaku stood and followed the four. Kushina looked over at Mikoto and saw this was extremely hard for her. She walked up to one of her best friends and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Miko-chan, why don't you and Sasuke stay at the Uzukaze house tonight your house is still there and you can have dinner with us." She said in a soft, kind tone.

"That would be nice." Mikoto said with a small smile to her friend.

"Mina-kun I'm gunna go with Mikoto to get Sasuke and take them to the Uzukaze compound, where is Itachi?"

"He's out of Konoha on a mission once he gets back I'll tell him what happened and where to find you Mikoto."

"Thank you Minato. Thank you so much." Mikoto said as she was lead out by Kushina as they went to find her son.

* * *

 **Unknown Location –**

A few hours after the meeting between Minato and Fugaku, in an unknown location, the same masked man from 8 years ago was sat in a throne of wood staring into the darkness of the cave.

Suddenly a man started to emerge from the ground. It had Venus flytrap-like extensions that emerged from their sides, enveloping its head and upper body as a shell. Beneath these extensions, it had short green hair and yellow eyes. The left half of its body was white while the right side was black.

"It's about time Zetsu, do you have any news?" The Masked Man asked.

"Yes, first we have recruited two new members, Hidan of Yugakure (Village Hidden in Hot Water) and Deidara of Iwagakure (Village Hidden in the Stones). Here are the files on them." Zetsu handed the masked man two files. "Also massacre plan won't go to plan."

This caught the Masked Man's attention. "What happened?"

"Somehow the Yondaime found out about the coup and has convinced Fugaku to not try."

"This won't do, the Uchiha can hinder my plan. I'll have to deal with this." The Masked Man said as he stood. "I need you to keep watch so no-one interferes."

"As you wish." Zetsu replies as he descends back into the ground.

"Well looks like you'll get revenge." The Masked Man said, to no-one as he disappeared in a vortex.

* * *

 **Uchiha Compound –**

I was quiet in the streets of the compound, but there was a menacing feeling in the air. A vortex appeared in the middle of the street, from this vortex the Masked Man appeared.

"I bet it's good to be back." He muttered to himself. "Now time to take away a thorn in my side." He walked down the street.

* * *

 **Uzukaze Compound –**

The Uzukaze family, Mikoto and Sasuke were eating dinner. Sasuke had been told why they were there, he was understandably angry at Minato at first for arresting his dad but he accepted it after his mother explained why he was arrested and that he could visit him often.

He had played with Naruto in the hours leading to dinner. Kushina was busy talking to Mikoto about what she is going to do and she is willing to take over the mantle as clan head.

They were just finishing dinner when Minato and Itachi appeared in a flash. Seeing her son caused Mikoto to hug him.

"Kaa-san, what happened?" Itachi asked.

"Sit down and I'll tell you." Mikoto replied.

Itachi nodded and followed Mikoto to the couch where she explained the whole story; Itachi took it well as he along with his mother were the ones that brought the coup to the Hokage's attention in the hopes of saving their family.

"So Tou-san is in prison for the next two years?" he asked.

"Yes and once he serves his sentence he will return to you." Minato replied.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"It wasn't a problem; Fugaku is my friends as well I didn't want to see him killed for something that could be fixed so easily."

"Anyway you will be staying here tonight Itachi; there is a house in the compound for us. So come on you two lets go." Mikoto said as she herded Itachi and Sasuke out of the house. "Goodnight Kushina."

"Yes goodnight Mikoto."

* * *

 **Uchiha Compound –**

In only an hour the Masked Man had killed all in the compound and Zetsu had killed all the guards, not one man, woman or child was left alive in the compound this night.

"What about Fugaku and his family?" Zetsu asked.

"I shall deal with him but we cannot touch his family with them staying in the Uzukaze compound, I'm not strong enough yet to take on that entire clan. You go back to the others and keep an eye on them." The Masked Man replied.

Zetsu nodded and descended back into the ground. "As you wish." He said as he disappeared into the ground.

"Now to prison." The Masked Man said as he was about to used create a vortex.

"You bastard!" shouted a man as he jumped off a roof and hurled a kunai at the Masked Man, however it just passed straight through his head and became embedded in the street just in front of him.

The Masked Man turned to face the man while he was still in the air and jumped to him. He grabbed the man's throat and slammed him into the ground. The man had no time to fight back as the Masked Man took out a kunai from his sleeve and slices the man's throat.

"So I missed one of you. Oh shut up, I'm getting really sick of you." The Masked Man said. He pulled the kunai out of the man's throat and pushed it back up his sleeve. "Now where was I?"

He then disappeared in a vortex.

* * *

 **Konoha Prison –**

Fugaku Uchiha was laid in his bed thinking about how all this can to pass, how he was contacted by a man claiming to be Madara Uchiha and being told to start a coup to regain the honour a power the Uchiha once held. It was the worst decision he had ever made, all he had to do was talk to his friend and all this could have been avoided.

"Ha, I'm an idiot." He said to himself.

He had Chakra Suppression Seal placed on him, which means no ninjutsu, genjutsu, or even taijutsu as the Uchiha style needs the Sharingan to work.

"You've failed and disappointed me Fugaku. You gave in and let them walk all over you." A voice came from out of nowhere as a vortex appeared and The Masked Man appeared.

"I knew you would show up soon or later."

"Yes, then I'm guessing you know why I'm here?"

"To kill me."

"Yes."

Fugaku just closed his eyes. "If that is my punishment for betraying me friends then so be it. I can't fight back so there is no point in trying."

The Masked Man pushed his right arm out to the side as a sword appeared from a vortex. He grabbed it and ran at Fugaku and impaled him through the chest. "You may have betrayed your friends but I killed your entire clan. Your sacrifices were for nothing." He whispered into Fugaku's ear. Fugaku's eyes widened as a tear fell.

" _No, why did I trust him? Minato, Mikoto, Sasuke, Itachi I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_ He thought as the light left his eyes and he went limp over the sword.

The Masked Man pulled the sword out of Fugaku's chest and took a step back as he fell to the floor. Suddenly The Masked Man grabbed the sides of head and fell to his knees. "Stop it, stop fighting. I'm in control now; you will never be more powerful than me." He screamed to himself.

This caused the guards to take notice of the cell and ran to it to see a vortex and the body of Fugaku Uchiha. "Oh my Kami, inform the Hokage of this now." One guard said to the other as he nodded and disappeared.

* * *

 **Uzukaze Compound –**

The guard arrived at the front door of the compound. He came up to one of the guards. "I need to see the Yondaime, quick." The man said.

"Why?"

"Something has happened at the prison."

This caused the guard's eyes to widen and let the man past to which he ran into the compound. He ran all the way to the main house of the compound and rang the doorbell. After a couple of minutes Minato answered the door.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Hokage-sama, it Uchiha-sama he's been killed." The man said.

"What!?"

"Yes we heard shouting coming from his cell and when we got there Uchiha-sama was on the floor, dead. But the weird part was a vortex of air was disappearing when we got there."

"No, he's back; first my son, now my friend." Minato replied in a sad tone. "You go and get a med nin from the hospital to see Fugaku's body. I'll deal with the rest."

The man nodded and disappeared, Minato then ran back into the house and up to his room. "Kushina!"

This the red head to wake up. "What?" She asked in a groggy tone.

"Fugaku is dead, it was the Masked Man." Minato replied, Kushina was shocked as her eyes widened and her hands went over her mouth.

"No please no."

"I'm sorry."

"What about Mikoto and the boys?"

"You go and get them and bring them to the office, along with Naruto."

Kushina nodded as she got up to put some clothes on. She walked out the room and into Naruto's room. She walked up to his bed and shook him.

"C-come on Naru-kun, something's happened and I need you to come with me." Kushina said, in a soft tone while trying not to break down.

"Huh, what's up Kaa-chan?" Naruto replied, rubbing his eye.

"You'll find out, just put some clothes on and come on."

Naruto nodded and got out of bed. He went to his wardrobe to get some clothes. Once he was finished he followed Kushina out of his room and out of the house.

"Where are we going?"

"We just need to get Mikoto-can and the boys first."

"Ok?"

The continued until they came to a small house. Kushina walked up to the door and knocked. After a few minutes Mikoto answered.

"Kushina-chan, it very late why are you here?"

"Mikoto, some-something's happened to Fugaku."

This caught Mikoto's attention. "What happened? Is he ok?" Kushina couldn't find the words to say but it was all Mikoto need to know. "Please no, please tell me he's ok." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry, get the boys and come to the Minato's office and we can talk there. Mikoto just nodded and went back into the house, sobbing.

After 5 minutes Mikoto came back out with puffy, red eyes with Sasuke and Itachi; they both had grave looks on their faces.

" _I'm guessing Mikoto-chan told them."_ Kushina thought. "Come on lets go." She said, Mikoto nodded and followed the red head.

* * *

 **Hokage's Office –**

Minato had a grim expression on as; one his friend has just been killed by the same man that caused him to lose five years of his son's life and second was he has just gotten new back from an ANBU he sent to the Uchiha compound on a whim that the entire clan had been killed.

" _This menace has to be stopped but there is no trace of him. It looks like Jirayia-sensei will have to return."_ Minato thought as he heard a knock at the office door. "Come in Kushina."

The door opened to reveal Kushina, Mikoto and the boys. Kushina came and stood behind Minato, along with Naruto while Mikoto and the boys stood in front of his desk.

"I'm guessing Kushina has already informed you of the news?" He asked.

"Yes, but I want to know who the son of a bitch is that killed my husband?" Mikoto growled.

"Not much is known about him. He is the same person who caused the Kyuubi to be extracted from Kushina the day Naruto was born. He is extremely powerful but I think he is weakened."

"Oh why is that?"

"I'm sorry to say but you three are the last of the Uchiha as the same man killed your clansmen tonight." This was shock to everyone in the room. Mikoto broke down as did Sasuke; Itachi didn't break down but gained a horrified expression.

"Why did he not kill us?" Itachi asked

"I think he is weakened and not in full strength so he didn't risk taking on the Uzukaze alone which has the power of two clans."

"Hokage-sama, I request to try and find this man." Itachi said.

"No Itachi I don't want to lose you too." Mikoto sobbed, Sasuke had fallen asleep from crying.

"It's fine Kaa-san, you won't lose me I just want to find some information about this man and a location so we can take our revenge for Tou-san and the rest of the clan."

"How about this: I am going to send a scroll to Jirayia-sensei to come back for that mission; I'll allow you to go with him Itachi. This way you will have back up and you can try and find that man." Minato offered.

"That is acceptable." Itachi said.

"If-If this is what you want Itachi, but I-I want letters from you so I know you are safe." Mikoto agreed.

"Mikoto I want to offer you permanent residence in the Uzukaze Compound. With the Uzukaze protection the Masked Man won't come after you." Kushina offered.

"Thank you Kushina-chan, I'll take you up on that offer."

Kushina gave a small smile. "Good, you can stay in the house you are in now, for now but I'll have a permanent one built for you. Once the Masked Man is dealt with the Uchiha Compound will be unsealed and you can take up residence there again."

"Thank you, now if you excuse me I have to get Sasuke home and try to deal with this. I need to get the funeral arrangements sorted. Kushina do you mind coming with me I don't think I can deal with this on my own."

Of course, Minato can you get Naruto home."

"Yeah, now Itachi you are on leave until Jirayia-sensei arrives and so you can grieve also Mikoto you will be taken off active duty and keep Sasuke off the academy for as long as he needs." Minato said with a smile.

"Thank you again Minato for all you've done. We will never forget this."

"Anything for my friends Mikoto." Minato said and with that Kushina, Mikoto and the boys left. Minato then turned to Naruto. "So Naruto what do you want to do?"

"Can you teach me some ninjutsu?" Naruto said.

Minato chuckled. "You and your ninjutsu. That's my boy." He said, with a small smile and ruffled his hair. _"He can practically cheer me up I any situation. He is my bundle of joy."_ He thought.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **Please F &F and leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Academy Years

**A/N – Hey guys. This chapter will be the last chapter of the Academy Arc. It also will have the last of the big time skips for a while. All of the future Rookie Nine will be wearing their canon outfit except Naruto. And finally I'm trying to get a beta reader; if anyone is interested please drop me a PM, thanks. Now for review replies:**

 **Louis Romero – Thanks man.**

 **Ryuujin96 – Thanks. Yeah, I agree Hinata was put through too much and I thought I would lessen her heartbreak. Yes I have fixed the problem; it is a three year time skip, not one. Also all his bloodline branches are equal it just means that Naruto has to learn them in that order.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.**

* * *

 **Arc 2 – Academy Arc**

 **Chapter 6 – Academy Years:**

* * *

 **Four Years Later –**

The night all of the Uchiha aside from Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi were killed was dubbed the Uchiha Massacre. The house Minato promised to have built was done in a couple of weeks. They were living in the third largest house, after Minato and Kushina's and Nazo's.

It had affected the three; Mikoto became an active shinobi again in the hopes of learning any information on the killer, Itachi left the village a week after with Jirayia with the sole purpose of finding out more on the killer and Sasuke had pushed himself in training to become stronger, he broke down a few times however Naruto helped him through it and also helped him train. The two became very good friends. He also awakened the **Sharingan** because of the felling of devastation he felt because of this. He was trained by Mikoto until two tomoes.

Naruto had become stronger in the four years of the academy. He had learned two of the academy ranked jutsu; the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** ( **Body Replacement Technique** ) and the **Henge no Jutsu** ( **Transformation Technique** ). The only one he couldn't use was the **Bushin no Jutsu** ( **Clone Technique** ), at first he was upset and frustrated that he had too much chakra to create a clone but felt better once Kushina told him that she couldn't either, so she decided to teach him the **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** ( **Shadow Clone Technique** ) which required more chakra to perform.

Also because Naruto had control over his first level of telepathy he could train with the first teleportation level. He had learned how to teleport small objects, such as kunai and shuriken. However he couldn't control the first level fully yet as he could only teleport 5 objects before he had to stop and wait 5 minutes before teleporting things again.

Something weird happened however when Naruto was trying to train his Uzumaki bloodline with Kushina; he couldn't create anymore or for any longer. Kushina was confused as she knew with Naruto's chakra and better control he should be advancing. Also the chains started to behave weird, they should just be controlled by Naruto and however they would have a mind of their own.

He also helped and hung out with Hinata a lot. She grew out of her shyness and became a lot more confident in herself and was considered a prodigy in the Hyuuga's **Juken** ( **Gentle Fist** ). She and Naruto had trained together in their respective clan's taijutsu with Naruto training in the **Kyūsaken** ( **Absorbing Chain Fist** ) taijutsu of the Uzukaze.

This taijutsu style manifests chains around the users fist, which will give the target small chakra burns and steal bits of chakra from them and absorbed into the user, however the user has to be trained to unconsciously convert charka into their own without any negative effects, Naruto still can't do this to the level that is needed to master, it will take him another couple of years to fully convert all the chakra he takes.

Minato also changed the academy criteria to include children have to learn what element affinity they had. This was done to Naruto's class in the third year.

* * *

 **Flashback –**

 _Naruto, now 11, was sat next to Hinata. Naruto was wearing an open black jacket with an orange stripe down the right side of the front of it, it had the Uzukaze clan symbol on his left shoulder. Under this was a dark orange top. He wore dark grey trousers with bandages tying the bottom and had black sandals. He also had his red scarf on around his neck. They were talking about how they have progressed._

" _You have come far with your training Hinata-chan." Naruto said._

" _Thanks, Naruto-kun. But I need to learn some ninjutsu as all I have is the Juken." Hinata said sadly._

" _It's fine Hinata, remember we learn our element affinity today so once you know we can focus on that type for you."_

" _Oh yeah, what do you think you have?"_

" _Well both Kaa-chan and Tou-san have_ _ **Futon**_ _(_ _ **Wind**_ _ **Release**_ _) so probably that. What about you?"_

" _I don't know, Kaa-san has_ _ **Suiton**_ _(_ _ **Water Release**_ _) and Tou-san has_ _ **Doton**_ _(_ _ **Earth**_ _ **Release**_ _) so I could get either."_

" _Well let's see."_

 _Just after Naruto said this the door slid open and Iruka and Mizuki walked in. They walked to the middle of the room and turned to the class. "Good morning class." Iruka said._

" _Good morning sensei." They all replied._

" _Ok as I said we are going to teach you element affinity today. So I'm going to call your name, when you hear your name come down."_

 _To this all the class nodded._

" _Ok first, Shino Aburame."_

 _Shino stood and walked down to the front, Iruka handed him a small square of blank paper._

" _This is chakra paper, which is from tree grown in the Aburame clan compound. All you have to do is push chakra into."_

 _Shino just nodded and pushed chakra into the paper, after a few seconds the paper turned to dirt and crumbled away. Shino then looked back up to Iruka._

" _It looks like you have_ _ **Doton**_ _Shino." Iruka commented and he wrote the result down on a clipboard._

 _Shino just nodded and walked back to his seat._

" _Ok, now Choji Akimichi."_

 _Choji stood up with a bag of chips and walked down to the front. Iruka handed him another sheet of chakra paper. Choji put the bag of chips on the front desk and pushed chakra into the paper and again the turned to dirt and crumbled away._

" _Looks like you have_ _ **Doton**_ _as well Choji."_

" _Cool, that'll help with my family's jutsu." He replied as he picked up the chips again._

 _Iruka wrote down the result and said. "Ok you can go back to your seat Choji."_

 _Choji nodded and walked back to his seat munching. Naruto lost interest until he heard another of his friend's name._

" _Ok Sakura Haruno."_

" _Cha!" Sakura shouted as she shot up and walked down and got a sheet of chakra and pushed chakra into it and once again it turned to dirt but only most of it crumbled away and the rest turned to mud. This confused the pinkette as she looked up at her sensei._

" _Well, it looks like you have two affinities Sakura, you have_ _ **Doton**_ _and_ _ **Suiton**_ _, with_ _ **Doton**_ _as your main." Iruka replied as he wrote it down._

" _Cha!" Sakura shouted as she turned to Ino. "Ha, beat that Ino-pig, you'll never beat me and I'll get Sasuke-kun."_

" _Dream on Billboard-brow!" Ino shouted back._

" _Girls stop, now Sakura back to your seat." Iruka interrupted._

" _Yes sensei." Sakura replied as she walked back to her seat._

" _Now Hinata Hyuuga." Iruka called out._

 _Hinata stood and looked down to Naruto, who gave her a small, warm smile. "Don't worry." He mouthed._

 _Hinata nodded and walked up to the front and was given a sheet of chakra paper. She pushed chakra into the paper and it started to become wet until the paper became drenched and fell apart._

" _You have_ _ **Suiton**_ _, Hinata." Iruka said as he wrote it down._

" _Thank you Iruka-sensei." Hinata said, she then walked back to her seat next to Naruto._

" _Looks like you take after your Kaa-chan, Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered._

" _Looks like it Naruto-kun." She replied._

" _Next is Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka said._

 _Kiba stood and walked down with Akamaru on his head. "Let's do this Akamaru." Kiba said to the pup who barked in agreement._

 _Iruka handed Kiba a sheet of chakra paper. Kiba pushed chakra into the paper and after a few seconds the paper once turned to dirt and crumbled to dust._

" _Another with_ _ **Doton**_ _, interesting." Iruka said as he wrote it down._

" _I thought so, so Kaa-san can train us properly Akamaru." Kiba said and Akamaru barked._

" _Back to your seat Kiba." Iruka said to which Kiba ran back thinking of the training Tsume would give him._

 _There were a few more people until the next clan heir was called. "Shikamaru Nara." Iruka said._

 _The boy sighed and said "Troublesome." As he walked down to the front and got a sheet of chakra paper from Iruka. He pushed chakra through it and watched as the paper wrinkled up into a ball._

" _Hmm,_ _ **Raiton**_ _(_ _ **Lightening**_ _ **Release**_ _) looks like it even more troublesome for you Shikamaru." Iruka said with a small chuckle and wrote down the result._

" _Hmpt." Was all Shikamaru said as he walked back to his seat next to Choji._

" _Lazy as ever. Anyway next is…" Iruka went through a few people before the next clan heir came up. "Sasuke Uchiha."_

 _Sasuke stood up from the seat behind Naruto and Sakura and Ino developed hearts in their eyes. He walked down to the front and got a sheet of chakra. He channeled his chakra into it and it wrinkled a bit and burst into flames._

" _So you have Katon and Raiton, with Katon being your primary affinity." Iruka said._

" _Thanks good." Sasuke said as he walked back to his seat._

" _Now it's proven, you are a hot-head." Naruto said._

 _Sasuke just smirked and shook his head._

" _Naruto Uzumaki your next."_

 _Naruto smirked as he stood up. "Good luck Naruto-kun." Hinata said to the young blonde._

" _Thanks Hinata-chan." He said to the blue haired girl._

 _He walked down the stair and to the front, Iruka handed him a sheet of chakra. Naruto pushed his chakra into the paper and the paper was cut in half, however the two pieces also reacted as one side burst into a small flame and turned to ash. The other side, however, turned black and started to spin and launched into the wall._

 _Naruto was confused, along with the rest of the class, and looked to Iruka for answers. "What's up with that half of the chakra paper Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked._

" _I don't know Naruto-kun. I'll have to find out. But the others are_ _ **Futon**_ _and_ _ **Katon**_ _." Iruka said as he wrote down the results._

" _ **Cub the third part of your charka affinity is Koton (Steel Release) you gained it from me, just like you gained Katon from Kurama.**_ _" Byakko said, through the mental link._

" _ **He's right Kit.**_ _" Kurama added._

" _So I got affinities off you two?" Naruto asked._

" _ **Yeah, all Jinchuriki (Human Sacrifice) gain abilities from their beast, you gained Katon from me along with another that will awaken when you gain more control over your Shinseigyo bloodline but it is affecting it in a small way and you got the Koton from Byakko.**_ _" Kurama enlightened the boy._

" _Cool." Naruto turned to Iruka. "Actually sensei, I read about that somewhere I think it is the_ _ **Koton**_ _."_

" _Really, Naruto? I'll just double check with that." Iruka said with a smile._

" _Ok." He replied and walked back to his seat._

" _That's amazing Naruto-kun." Hinata said._

" _Thanks Hinata-chan."_

" _You real are full of surprises aren't you Naruto." Sasuke said; who was sat behind the two._

" _Of course, I'm amazing."_

" _And now it's proven, you're an airhead."_

" _Good come back."_

" _And finally Ino Yamanaka." Iruka said._

 _Ino stood and walked down. She got a sheet from Iruka and channeled chakra into it as it wrinkled up into a ball._

" _And you have_ _ **Raiton**_ _Ino." Iruka commented as he wrote the final results on to his clipboard._

" _Ha, I said I was better Ino." Sakura commented._

" _Yeah, but my affinity beats your main one." Ino replied as she sat at her chair._

" _Ok that's all of you. You will be trained in your affinities wither by your family or your gennin teams." Iruka said to the class._

 **End of Flashback.**

* * *

Eventually the Academy Test came up. This is where Naruto is now; he is sat in the classroom next to Hinata. Iruka and Mizuki walked into the classroom with a stack of papers each. "Ok class, today is the day of the Academy Test. First is the Written Test, you will have one hour to complete this portion of the test." Iruka said as he and Mizuki handed out the papers. "Starting… now." He finished as he returned to the front of the classroom.

The next hour went by with all the students doing the tests, the only sound that could be heard in the class were pencils scratching paper. Naruto finished about 40 minutes in, with Hinata finishing 5 minutes later, once an hour passed Iruka call out. "Ok times up, pencils down." Everyone put their pencils down. "Ok now will be the taijutsu portion of the exam. You will be split into three groups and each group will be against a different chunnin. When you hear your name, come down to the front."

Iruka called out the groups; in the first group were six civilian students along with Sakura, Kiba and Shino against Iruka. In the second group were six civilian students along with Ino, Shikamaru and Choji against a chunin named Ranka. In the third and final group were six civilian students along with Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke against Mizuki.

"Ok Group One will come with me to Training Ground One, Group Two will go with Ranka to Training Ground Two and Group Three will go with Mizuki to Training Ground Three." Iruka said.

* * *

 **Training Ground Three –**

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke along with the rest of the group followed Mizuki to Training Ground Three. Mizuki stopped in the middle of the ground and turns to the group. "Ok, as Iruka-sensei said you, each, shall fight me individually. Of course I will not be fighting at full strength and will only defend or counter not go in for the attack and all you have to do is land a single hit on me, so before we start any question?" He asked.

Naruto raised his hand. "Yeah, sensei I know this is a taijutsu test but can we use **Kekkei** **Genkai** ( **Bloodline** **Limit** )?" He asked.

"It depends."

"Like my **Kongō** **Fūsa** in my **Rensa** **Kyūken** ( **Chain** **Absorbing** **Fist** ), Sasuke's Sharingan for his **Sekkendō** ( **Intercepting Fist** ) or Hinata's **Byakugan** for her **Juken** tousethemfromtheirfulleffect?"

"That's ok."

"Ok thanks."

"Now first is…"

Mizuki went through the civilian students a couple of them put up a decent fight but they were mostly trained with the Academy style taijutsu. After each fight Mizuki wrote down his results. Next was Hinata.

"Hinata you're up next." Mizuki said.

Hinata nodded and stood opposite to Hinata and bent her right leg and out stretched her left in front of her, she did the same with her arms. She channeled chakra to her eyes causing the veins to protrude around her eyes along with some small ones in her eyes.

Hinata then jumped forward and thrust her right arm out to Mizuki's shoulder to which he blocked the arm without touching her hand and kicked her back. "I know the limitations of the **Juken** Hinata." He said calmly.

Hinata just steeled her gaze and ran at him again and thrust forward however Mizuki side steps and trips Hinata over. Hinata reacted quickly and put her arms in front of her onto the ground. She then pushed back and spun kicking Mizuki's left shoulder and landed perfectly.

It was then that Mizuki's left arm went limp; he looked at it in shock and back at Hinata. "How? The **Juken** can only strike with the hands?" He asked.

"That's where I'm different. Where all my clan are stiff, I'm flexible and I changed the **Juken** to use it to my advantage. I can disrupt my opponent's **Tenketsu** (Charka Points) with my hands and feet." Hinata said with a smirk.

"That's good Hinata. Well done. Now could you open my **Tenketsu** back up?" Mizuki said, Hinata nodded and placed her hand on Mizuki's shoulder and pushed chakra into it the open the **Tenketsu** back up.

After a minute Mizuki's arm was working perfectly again. "Ok now Sasuke." Mizuki said.

Sasuke nodded and stood opposite to Mizuki. He stood side on with his legs bent and arms out. He also channeled to his eyes as the turned red and two tomoes appeared. Sasuke then ran at Mizuki ready to punch him, however Mizuki grabbed his fist and went for a roundhouse kick but with his **Sharingan** activated he narrowly ducked under the kick and pushed up taking the leg up and making Mizuki fall on his back.

"Well done Sasuke. Good use of the **Sharingan** to duck under my kick." Mizuki said as he stood up, he wrote down the results on his clipboard. "And now Naruto."

"Let's do this." Naruto said as he stood opposite to Mizuki. He punched his fist into his open hand causing small versions of his **Kongō** **Fūsa** to appear around his knuckles. He then put his hands up in a boxer's pose.

Naruto ran at Mizuki and looked like he was going in for a punch so Mizuki went to block but he didn't feel a hit as Naruto slid between Mizuki's legs. He turned and went for a punch but Mizuki turned of instinct and blocked the punch, however Naruto smirked then it happened; Mizuki felt chakra leaving him.

Mizuki let go of Naruto's fist and pushed him back and looked down at his hand and saw the small burn. " _So he can steal chakra._ " He thought to himself.

Naruto had an emotionless expression on his face as he stared at Mizuki. " _That bastard_." He thought.

" **What is it Kit?** " Kurama asked.

" _My second level telepathy kicked in and I read his mind, he's planning to steal the_ _ **Fūin no Sho**_

 _(_ _ **Scroll of Seals**_ _) tonight._ "

" **Hmm, let him.** " Kurama replied

" _What?!_ "

" **Just do it and follow him to whoever he is meeting. He's not doing it for himself and I can smell something off about him.** " Byakko answered.

" _Fine but let's pass this exam._ "

Naruto ran at Mizuki and went for another punch, Mizuki went to deflect but Naruto grabbed the arm and swung himself to kick Mizuki in the face sending him to ground.

"Good reflexes Naruto." Mizuki commented as he stood and wrote down Naruto's results. "Now you are all done let's head back."

"Yes sensei." The group replied.

* * *

 **Classroom –**

Naruto's group returned to the classroom and were the first group back. They were waiting for about 10 minutes when Iruka's group returned and 5 minutes after Ranka's group did. "Ok now that everyone is back I'll call you out to another room one by one to have the ninjutsu test and get your results." Iruka said as he looked at the list. "Choji you're first."

Choji nodded and followed Iruka. The class was then called one by one until it was Naruto's turn. "Naruto come on." Iruka said as he walked in.

"Cool, it's about time." Naruto said as he stood and followed Iruka. "Um Iruka-sensei can we do this outside please."

"Umm, yeah that's fine." Iruka replied.

* * *

 **Academy Training Ground –**

Iruka and Naruto walked to the academy training ground. "Ok, now Naruto I need you to do the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** , the **Henge no Jutsu** , the **Bushin no Jutsu** and if you can another jutsu not taught in the academy." Iruka said.

"Umm, sensei I can't perform the **Bushin** **no** **Jutsu** as I have too much chakra, can I do the **Kage** **Bushin** **no** **Jutsu**?" Naruto asked.

"That's fine Naruto." Iruka replied with a smile.

"Ok. First I'll do the **Henge** **no** **Jutsu**." Naruto said as he weaved through hand signs and was covered in a puff of smoke. After a second the smoke cleared to reveal Kushina.

"That's a good Henge Naruto. Next do the **Kawarimi** **no** **Jutsu**."

The Kushina looking Naruto nodded before he weaved through seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced with Minato who looked confused.

"Iruka?" Minato asked.

"Your sochi just replaced himself with you." He replied.

"I swear he's becoming more and more like my tsuma (wife) every single day." Minato sighed as he weaved through the same hand signs and was replaced with Naruto who was laughing.

Iruka smiled and said. "Now the **Bushin** **no** **Jutsu** or the **Kage** **Bushin** **no** **Jutsu** in your case."

Naruto nodded and made the Clone seal and four more Narutos came into existence. Iruka looked at the **Kage** **Bushins** and wrote on his clipboard. "Finally can you do a jutsu not taught I the academy."

"Yeah, I'll do the **Ressenpū** ( **Violent** **Whirlwind** )." Naruto said as he turned to the Training Dummy and put his hands in front of his mouth in tunnel and inhaled a big breath and blow it out in a powerful wind destroying the Training Dummy.

"Good ninjutsu there Naruto." Iruka commented as he wrote the final result in. "Ok Naruto you pass. You are now a gennin of Konoha." Iruka finished with a smile as he handed Naruto a Konoha Hitai-ate (Forehead Protector).

"Wow that's so much Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as he tied the Hitai-ate around his head. "I'll make you proud."

"I know you will. Now you can go home and tell your parents." Iruka finished.

* * *

 **Naruto's Home –**

Naruto ran home and straight to his living room where Minato, Kushina and Nazo were talking.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-san, Oji-san I passed, I'm a genin." Naruto shouted.

Kushina stood and hugged her son "That's great Naru-kun." She said

"You did great sochi." Minato said.

"Looks like he has earned them Minato and Kushina-nee." Nazo said to the two.

"What have I earned?" Naruto asked.

"Come with me Naruto." Kushina said.

Kushina, Minato, Nazo and Naruto walked into the basement and into a secret room.

"Wow." Was all Naruto could say at the view in front of him.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **Please F &F and leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Traitor and Teamwork

**A/N – Hey guys. This is the start of the Wave Arc. Now for the review replies:**

 **Ryuujin96 – Thanks. Yeah teleportation is the second as Minato is a teleportation type and telekinesis is the rarest type of the three as it can be the most dangerous used correctly. You team question will be answered in this chapter. Also his abilities will impact events.**

 **ZeroKaze – Thanks, each affinity has a reason that I think suits them better than the canon affinities; Choji's is the same, Shino's is the same, Hinata's canon affinity is boring I think water suits her better and I have a surprise for her, Kiba's is the same, Shikamaru's is because the speed of Raiton will help with his family's jutsu, Sasuke's and Sakura's are canon and Naruto's is for the reason stated in the last chapter and canon. The rushed parts will be explored more later.**

 **MusicPlayer 31 – Thanks**

 **MidnightHunter563 – Thanks, this chapter will be for you.**

 **Silvery Crimson Moon – Thanks**

 **Thor94 – Thanks**

 **ZirconK – Thanks, he is and has more.**

 **Louis Romero – Thanks and it will be.**

 **Stormbane – Thanks and I may but not sure yet. I have planned the story with and without her just deciding. I'll put a poll up for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.**

* * *

 **Arc 3 – Wave Arc**

 **Chapter 7 – Traitor and Teamwork:**

* * *

 **Uzukaze Basement –**

Naruto looked into the centre of the room, there hovering above a podium, illuminated by a light was a black/crimson red liquid moving and contorting in the air. Naruto was confused and fascinated at the same time.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"That was mine, Kushina and Nazo's reaction when we first saw it as well." Minato said, amused at his son.

"What is it?"

"It's called the **Henka** **Kūeki** ( **Transforming** **Air** **Liquid** ), no-one knows when it was created but I was found by Sentin Uzumaki, the clan's founder. No-one in the clan can wield it since him as it won't change into either of its forms." Nazo informed.

"What are the forms?" Naruto asked.

"Either two Ninjato or a staff. Go up to it and see if it reacts."

"Ok." Naruto said as he slowly walked up to the **Henka** **Kūeki**. Nothing happened until he stood in front of it and outstretched his hand to it.

It became to spiral around his arm behind his back and spiralled down his other arm until it reached his hand and started to change shape into a long thin black staff with a crimson spiral pattern. At the end was the Uzukaze clan symbol embedded in the material. There were also two jolt outs at the same end with a single ring on the right side.

"So it is true." Nazo said loud enough for them all to hear.

"What's true Nazo?" Kushina asked.

"There was a prophecy said by the Ogama Sage (Great Toad Sage) that said that there will be child born of both of our clans, he will have all three branches of the Shinseigyo bloodline also Sentin said that the **Henka** **Kūeki** will chose that child." Nazo said.

"That's amazing." Minato said.

"Yeah I always knew Naruto was special, this just proves it." Kushina said.

"Um Nazo-Oji, why's is there a ring on one side and not the other?" Naruto asked as he looked at the staff.

"The rings indicate how strong you are. The stronger you are, the more rings will materialized until there are five rings on either side." Nazo answered.

"Wow. That's amazing. By the way how do I transform it back?"

"Just think about it and it'll turn back."

Naruto took that information and thought about it and the **Henka** **Kūeki** turned back into the liquid and orbited around him.

"Naruto think about a bracelet."

Naruto did just that and the **Henka** **Kūeki** transformed into a crimson red and black-trimmed bracelet around his right wrist.

"This is so cool."

"Naruto come on we need to go." Minato said.

"OK." Naruto said as he walked away from the podium and to the three. "Can we all go to your study Tou-san?"

"Why Naruto?" Minato asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Naruto said.

"Ok." Minato replied, but was racking his brain to think what Naruto could want to tell them.

" **So you're going to get their help?** " Kurama asked.

" _Yeah, I have a feeling that the person Mizuki-teme is meeting is too strong for me."_ Naruto replied.

" **That's true.** "

* * *

 **Minato's Study –**

Everyone entered the study. Minato sat at his desk, Kushina and Nazo sat on the chairs opposite to him and Naruto stood between them.

"Ok Naruto what is it you wanted to tell us?" Minato asked.

"Ok so here's the deal. Mizuki is planning to steal the **Fūin no Sho** tonight." Naruto said.

"What!?" Minato shouted. "ANB…"

"No don't" Naruto interrupted.

"Why do you want to let him Naru-kun?" Kushina asked.

"Kurama and Byakko smell something off about Mizuki and they think that it's the scent of his contact." Naruto answered.

"So you want me to let him steal a copy of the **Fūin** **no** **Sho** and you're going to follow him?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, I'll take one of your kunai and when I see Mizuki meet his contact I'll channel chakra into it to signal you." Naruto explained.

"Fine but just so you know I'm not happy about it." Kushina said.

"It's fine Kaa-chan. I'm a genin of Konoha now so this could be like my first mission." Naruto said.

"Ok so Naruto Uzukaze I hereby assign you the S-rank mission of 'Follow Mizuki to his contact.' Now go and prepare." Minato said.

"Ok." Naruto said as he walked out the room.

"Are you crazy Mina-kun?" Kushina asked in a scarily calm tone.

Minato stood and walked up to her

"Kushina-chan, he'll be ok. He's our son after all also he's not going to be fighting alone we'll be there. So just stay calm." Minato said as he rubbed her shoulders.

"He better be Minato." Kushina said as she walked out the room to prepare for the mission.

"Why do I feel like this may be my last day on Earth?" Minato asks.

"Because it will be if anything happens. Aside from me and Naruto, you know her best and you know not to piss her off." Nazo said as he walked out with a small laugh.

"Oh dear Kami he better be ok tonight." Minato said as he walked out.

* * *

 **Roof Near Hokage's Office –**

Naruto stood on the roof looking at the office watching Mizuki sneak into the office and break into the vault behind the picture of the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju.

"He must have drugged the ANBU guarding the office. I'll have to tell Kaa-chan and Tou-san to put better seals on the vault." Naruto said to himself.

Mizuki came out of the vault with the **Fūin** **no** **Sho** and jumped out the window he came in through and took off across the rooftops. Naruto followed the man.

" _Kurama, Byakko can you mask my chakra?_ " Naruto asked.

" **Ok.** " Kurama and Byakko said in unison.

Naruto felt his chakra disappear and continued following Mizuki.

* * *

 **Clearing Miles outside of Konoha –**

Naruto had been following Mizuki of about an hour when he stopped in a clearing. "It's about time he stopped." Naruto whispered as he settled on a tree branch waiting for Mizuki's contact.

It had been another hour before the contact arrived, he was a man wearing a full body cloak with his hood up but there was a bit of grey hair hanging out.

" **That's the contact Kit.** " Kurama said.

" **Do you smell that?** " Byakko asked.

" **Yeah he smells like snakes.** " Kurama replied.

" _I better get the others._ " Naruto thought.

He stabbed the kunai into the tree and channeled chakra into it. After a few seconds Minato, Kushina and Nazo appeared.

"They're down there." Naruto said as he pointed to Mizuki and the cloaked man.

"Have you seen the cloaked man's face?" Minato asked.

"No but Kurama and Byakko smell the scent of snake on him also he has grey hair." Naruto said.

"Snakes? The only person I know that had a connection to snakes is Orochimaru but he has black hair." Kushina said.

"Do you have a plan?" Naruto asked.

"Follow my lead." Minato said as the family jumped off the branch into the clearing. "Mizuki, chunin of Konohagakure, you are under arrest for the theft of the **Fūin no Sho**. Surrender or die."

"Crap, Mizuki you idiot I can't believe you were trusted with this job." The cloaked man said in distorted voice and he dissolved and collapsed into a pile of Earth meaning he was a **Doton: Kage Bushin** ( **Earth Release: Shadow Clone** ).

"Damn he escaped. Now surrender Mizuki." Minato ordered.

Mizuki lowered his head, knowing he was out matched against the Hokage, his wife and one of the most powerful Uzukaze. Kushina ran straight to him and put a Chakra Suppression Seal on his forehead and took the Hitai-ate off him.

The escorted him back to Konoha and to the Hokage Office.

* * *

 **Hokage's Office -**

When they got back Minato called the ANBU to take Mizuki to Hozuki Castle. Once they left Minato turned to Naruto.

"Well done Naruto you have completed your first S-rank mission. I'll have your reward sent to your bank account." He said.

"Thanks Tou-san. Now I need to get some sleep, team assigning is tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Ok let's go." Minato said as the four walked out the office.

* * *

 **Academy –**

It was the next day and Naruto was sat in his usual spot in the class waiting for Iruka to arrive. He turned to Hinata, who had her new Hitai-ate hanging around her neck.

"So we both graduated the academy." Naruto said.

"Yeah Naruto-kun, I wonder which teams we'll be on." Hinata said.

"I dunno, you'll most likely be on a tracking team or assault team and the same with me."

"How can you be on a tracking team Naruto-kun?"

"With my telepathy I can track people and my seals can help. Also I have slightly heightened senses."

"Wow Naruto-kun. So there's the chance of us being on the same team."

"Yeah."

At this moment Iruka walked in and stood in front of the class. All the class looked at him with confusion except for Naruto. Sakura was the one to voice her confusion.

"Iruka-sensei, where's Mizuki-sensei?" She asked.

"Mizuki has been arrested for stealing the **Fūin no Sho**." Iruka replied. This shocked all of the students except Naruto. "Anyway let's get to the team assignment. Team 1 will consist of…" Iruka went Team 1 to Team 6, which were full of civilian. "Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzukaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga and your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"What!? Why does Hinata get to be with Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura shouted.

"As Team 7 is an all-round team, they each have an ability for tracking and have powerful taijutsu and ninjutsu. Now the next is Team 8 which will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Sakura Haruno and your jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. You shall be the tracking team."

"Why am I on a tracking team?"

"As a tracking team will need diversity, you are the attacker. Team 9 is still on duty by Might Guy so Team 10 will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi and your jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. You'll be an assault team, so now congratulations to everyone and your jonin sensei will be coming by to collect you." Iruka finished as he walked out the room.

After 10 minutes the jonin senseis for Team 1-6 came and took their respective teams and then Kurenai and Asuma walked in.

"Team 8 follow me." She said as she walked out the room followed by Team 8.

"Team 10 with me." He said as he walked out followed by Team 10.

Once all the team left except Team 7, Naruto spoke up. "This is gunna be a long wait."

"Why's that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah why'd you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"Kakashi-nii has this tendency to be 'fashionably late' to everything apart from Hokage meetings and S-rank missions." Naruto said as he stood and walked to Iruka's desk and took out a bit of paper and wrote a note and stuck it to the board, then walked to the door. "Want to get some Ramen? I'm paying."

Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded before they dot up and followed Naruto.

* * *

 **Ichiraku Ramen –**

Team 7 walked into the stand and sat on the stools. "Hey Ayame-chan, how are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm good Naruto-kun. What can I get ya?" Ayame asked.

"I'll have a Miso Ramen." Naruto said.

"I'd like a Shio Ramen please." Hinata said.

"And I'll have a Shoyu Ramen." Sasuke said.

"Ok I'll be back soon." Ayame replied as she went into the back.

Team 7 started talking amongst themselves for 10 minutes until Ayame came back with their orders. "Here you go you guys."

"Thanks." They all said in unison. "Itadakimasu!"

They ate their ramen and just as they finished Kakashi walked in.

"It's about time Kakashi-nii." Naruto said.

"I hate you Naruto." Kakashi deadpanned.

"I love you to Kakashi-nii." Naruto said, sarcastically.

"Let's just go." Kakashi said as he turned around and walked out the stand.

Naruto quickly put the payment plus tip on the counter and ran after Kakashi along with Hinata and Sasuke.

* * *

 **Academy Roof –**

Team 7 were on the academy roof, Kakashi was leaning against the railing with the genin opposite him on a bench with Naruto sat on top of it.

"Ok, let's get to know each other." Kakashi said.

"Could you go first Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Fine, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have likes and dislikes. I don't really have a dream for the future and I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi said.

"Very informative there Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

"Well then you go first Blondie."

"Oh you're gunna pay for that. Anyway I'm Naruto Uzukaze; I like ramen, my friends, my family, Hinata and training. I dislike traitors and certain man. My dream is to live up to something and be happy. And my hobbies are training, hanging out with my family and Hinata-chan." Naruto said, causing Hinata to blush.

Seeing this Kakashi decided to have fun. "You next Strawberry." He said to her.

"O-ok, my name's Hinata Hyuuga; I like my family, Naruto-kun, cinnamon buns and training. I dislike traitors, the Caged Bird seal and Kumo. My dream is to start a family and unite the Hyuuga. My hobbies are training, hangout with Naruto-kun and playing with Hanabi-chan." Hinata said.

"And finally Red Eyes." Kakashi said.

"Fine, my name's Sasuke Uchiha; I like my family, tomatoes and the Uzukaze clan. I dislike the same man as Naruto. My dream is to get stronger and kill that man with Naruto. And my hobbies are training, hanging out with Naruto and helping Kaa-chan." Sasuke said.

"Ok that's good. Meet me at Training Ground 7 at 7am for the test and I wouldn't have breakfast as you'll just be seeing it again." Kakashi said.

"Test?" Hinata asked.

"The academy test is part one and this test will see if you can be a genin. Only 33% of the teams pass." Kakashi said as he Shunshin'ed away.

"Well do you want to come back to mine to make a plan for tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah sure." Sasuke replied.

"Yes Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

* * *

 **Training Ground Seven –**

The genin got there at 7am to see no Kakashi. Naruto turned to the two and said, "Let's put the plan into action." He then created the clone hand sign and two **Kage** **Bushin** and the team split up with one **Kage** **Bushin** going with Hinata and the other going with Sasuke.

They spent the next couple of hours placing traps and seals all over the training ground. They then returned to the meeting place in front of three wooden posts and a river. They waited for 20 minutes before Kakashi **Shunshin'ed** in front of them.

"Good morning Team 7." Kakashi said.

"Let's get on with this Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

"Fine." Kakashi pulled out two small bells attached to string and a timer. He set the timer to 12pm. "You will have until 12pm to get these two bells from me."

"But there are only two bells Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said.

"Good eye Hinata, yes there are only two bells so only two of you will pass this exam. The other will go back to the academy." Kakashi explained.

" _That's strange._ " Naruto thought.

" **What's up cub?"** Byakko asked.

" _I_ _have never heard of a two-man team._ "

" **So what do you think the real purpose of this test is?** " Kurama asked.

" _I'm guessing teamwork with the way Kakashi-nii is._ "

"Ok you're time starts now." Kakashi said as the genin disappeared. " _Good, they are good at stealth._ "

Naruto was hid in a tree. He pressed his left ear. "Lavender, Red come in," He whispered.

"Lavender here, Kaze."

"Red here, Kaze."

"Let's go with Plan One. So Red go!"

"Roger."

Sasuke jumped out the bush he was hiding in and got Kakashi's attention. Sasuke weaved hand signs and attacked Kakashi with **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** ( **Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**. Kakashi dodged the oncoming fireballs as he was pushed back.

Naruto was watching the jutsu and saw the chance. "Lavender, now!"

Hinata jumped out the water of the river and weaved hand signs and shouted. " **Suiton: Mizurappa** ( **Water Release: Wild Water Wave** )." Water shot out her mouth like a geyser and headed straight for Kakashi's back. Kakashi turned just in time to see the technique and dodged the jutsu.

" _These kids are good. But Naruto hasn't shown himself and that's very unnerving._ " Kakashi thought.

That's when he heard it " **Koton: Hadan** ( **Steel Release: Rupture** )." Steel pillars then erupted out the ground in a triangle. Then Naruto landed between the northern pillar and the eastern pillar, Hinata landed between the eastern pillar and the western pillar and Sasuke landed between the western pillar and the northern pillar.

"Let's go guys" Naruto said as he slammed his hand into the ground. " **Fuinjutsu: Sanhō Fūin** ( **Sealing Technique: Three Directions Seal** )." A light shot from Naruto's hand to the eastern pillar, to Hinata's hand, where she used her chakra to make the seal more powerful, to the western pillar, to Sasuke's hand, where he used his chakra to make the seal more powerful, to the northern pillar and back to Naruto, the light then shot from the three to a point in the air. This all happened in a matter of seconds.

Naruto then made a hand sign and seals on the floor inside the barrier lit up and Kakashi slowed down. Hinata and Sasuke placed a tag on their arms and walked into the barrier, but didn't slow down and grabbed the bells from Kakashi's belt and stood next to Naruto.

Naruto released the barrier, "Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I'm gunna need you to catch me." He said just before he collapsed.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as she catches him.

Once the barrier was down, the pillars retreated into the ground and Kakashi sped up and ran to Naruto. "What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. Once he released the barrier he collapsed."

"The idiot."

"What happened, Kakashi-sensei?"

"The seal he used was too powerful for him to use and it was too much for him. He'll be fine. I'll take him to Kushina." Kakashi said as he picked up Naruto and started to walk to the Uzukaze compound, until he turned his head back to Hinata and Sasuke. "You pass the test. Meet at Ichiraku Ramen tomorrow at 9 to start missions." He said with a small smile.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 7**

 **Please F &F and leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8 - New Life Begins

**A/N – Hey guys, nothing really to say. Here are the review replies:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze1117** **– Thanks, I like to use jutsu that aren't used very often.**

 **ZeroKaze – Thanks for the translations.**

 **Ryuujin96 – Thanks and they did as the seal wouldn't have worked without Sasuke and Hinata, also Naruto is the leader of the team. Yeah, that was the only way I could think of to show he has some limits.**

 **MidnightHunter563 – Yes the Henka Kūeki will get more modes as he gets more powerful with the more rings, it will also have a surprise. And I hope you like how I have the Wave mission planned.**

 **Rose Tiger – Thanks.**

 **Thor94 – Thanks and maybe.**

 **Louis Romero – Thanks and there will be.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.**

* * *

 **Arc 3 – Wave Arc**

 **Chapter 8 – New Life Begins:**

* * *

 **Naruto's Bedroom –**

Naruto woke up with a pounding headache; he kneaded his forehead and sat up slowly. "That seal is a killer." He moaned as he stood up and looked around his room and saw a note on his bedside dresser. He walked up to it and picked it up. It read:

" _ **You passed but try to calm down with the seals their Blondie."**_

"He's just asking to be pranked." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto walked out of his room and walked down stairs and saw Kushina in the kitchen. He walked in. "Hey Kaa-chan, how long was I out?" He asked.

"You were out for a few hours. What Fuinjutsu did you use that knocked you out?" Kushina asked.

" **Fūinjutsu: Sanpō Fūin** "

"Naru-kun, you know that seal is too powerful for you."

"I know but Hinata and Sasuke helped to power it, also it was the quickest and most painless way to stop Kakashi-nii."

"OK fine, just promise me that you'll not use that seal until you are a Level 4 Fūin Meijin ( **Seal Master** )."

"Ok only another two levels to go."

"Good boy. Now here's dinner and Kakashi said to meet with Hinata and Sasuke at Ichiraku tomorrow at 9am."

"Thanks."

Naruto took the plate and went into the dining room to see Minato sitting at the head of the table. "Hey Tou-san, what's up?"

"Nothing really Naruto, I heard you passed the Bell Test."

"Yep."

"I'm proud of you. I used that test on my genin team."

"What was your team like?"

Minato got a sad expression on his face. "Troublesome, is the only word that comes to mind. There was Obito Uchiha who was a motivated kid who dreamed of becoming Hokage, there was Rin Nohara who was a medic nin who loved her comrades and was the crush of Obito and finally Kakashi, who was different to how he was now, he was arrogant to the point he thought he was better than Obito and Rin. The team didn't work well until the mission that killed Obito; to this day I regret not being on that mission."

"Sorry for bring up bad memories."

"No it's fine."

"What was your team like?"

"My team?"

"Yeah the gennin team you were on."

"Oh, I wasn't on a team as Jiraiya-sensei took me on as his apprentice straight from the academy."

At this moment Kushina walked in with her dinner and sat across from Naruto.

"What was your team like, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I wasn't on a team either; I was the apprentice of Tsunade-sensei for a while before she left."

"Oh, so basically you both are like the new Sennin."

Minato and Kushina looked at each other and nodded. "You could say that." Minato said.

The rest of the night was normal, the family finished their dinner and Kushina helped Naruto with his Fūinjutsu lessons for a couple of hours. Naruto went to bed.

* * *

 **Ichiraku Ramen –**

Naruto walked into the stand at 10am to see Hinata and Sasuke just receiving their orders. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked the two.

"Nothing Naruto-kun, just ordered some ramen." Hinata said.

"How long you been here?"

"5-10 minutes." Sasuke replied.

"Oh ok. Anyway Ayame-chan, can I get my usual?"

"Sure Naruto-kun, it's almost ready." Ayame replied.

Naruto sat next to Hinata and waited a minute before Ayame came back with Naruto's Miso Ramen. They chatted for a bit before Kakashi walked in.

"You're late." Naruto said without turning round.

"Sorry a black cat walked out in front of me so I had to go around, the long way." Kakashi lied.

"Hmm, interesting never knew The Stone was a black cat." Naruto said.

"What are we doing today Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Well we'll do some training this morning, starting with the Tree Walking exercise to help with chakra control, then depending on how fast you do that we'll look at some elemental training, then this afternoon we'll be taking some D-rank missions." Kakashi answered.

"Cool let's get started." Naruto said as he paid for his ramen and stood up.

Hinata and Sasuke mimicked the action as they paid for their ramen and left.

* * *

 **Training Ground Seven –**

Team 7 arrived at their training ground and walked to the wooded area of it. They each stood in front of three of the tallest tree they could find, with Kakashi stood behind them. "Ok guys I'm guessing with who your parents are you already how to do this, so show me how well you can do it." Kakashi said, he then pulled out three kunai and threw them next to each of them, "use them to mark your progress. Now go."

Each of them nodded and picked up the kunai next to them and ran at their respective trees. They all channelled chakra to their feet and started to run vertically up their tree.

Naruto got half way up his tree before the bark under his foot erupted; he reacted quickly by slashing the tree before back flipping and landing next to Kakashi.

Sasuke got three quarters of the way up the tree before his foot didn't stick and slipped on the bark, he also reacted by slashing the tree and back flipped to land on the other side of Kakashi.

Hinata however got to the top of the tree and stuck upside down on one of the branches, she looked down to the others with a smile on her face before she released her chakra and flipped in the air and landed perfectly in front of the others.

"Nice Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"Good Hinata." Kakashi said.

"That was impressive Hinata." Sasuke commented.

"Thank you." Hinata replied.

Kakashi turned to Naruto. "Naruto your chakra control is lacking compared to Sasuke and Hinata." He evaluated.

"I know ever since my **Kongō** **Fūsa** started having a mind of their own my chakra control took a hit." Naruto replied.

"Is there any way to fix it?"

"No way that I or Kaa-chan can find as it's the first recorded time in the Uzumaki history in which the **Kongō Fūsa** act like this. Watch." Naruto activated his **Kongō Fūsa** and two chains came out from his back and started his act similar to a snake as wave slightly, "I'll focus on attacking that tree." Naruto pointed to a tree but the **Kongō Fūsa** just stayed in the same place and didn't move. "See they have a mind of their own, throw kunai at me."

Kakashi looked at the blonde with confusion and worry but did what was ask of him. He pulled a kunai out of his pouch and threw it at Naruto. Kakashi looked on as Naruto didn't react so he was about to intercept the kunai but was stopped when one of his **Kongō Fūsa** moved and deflected the kunai.

"See, I don't have control over them for some reason."

"Ok, that could be a problem. So let's continue with training, seems as your chakra control is good enough so let's move to elemental jutsus."

They continued for the rest of the morning doing training elemental jutsu. This was until 1pm when they went for BBQ for an hour before they went to the Mission Distribution Centre.

* * *

 **Mission Distribution Centre –**

Team 7 walked into the room to see Minato and some chunin including Iruka sitting at a curved desk with tons of mission requests on top. They walked to the centre of the room and stood in front of Minato.

"Hey Minato-sensei." Kakashi said while his nose was buried in small pocket sized book.

"Hello Kakashi, I'm guessing you are here for a mission?" Minato asked.

"Yeah Tou-san." Naruto answered.

"Ok but because you are a newly formed genin team you can only take on D-ranked missions." This caused the genin to groan. "Here is a mission for you." Minato finished as he handed a mission request to Kakashi.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later –**

"Target sighted." Naruto said into his headset. "What's your status?"

"I have eyes on the target." Hinata replied.

"Ready to strike." Sasuke commented.

"Go team." Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke jumped out of his hiding place and ran at the target. The target noticed Sasuke and ran away however Sasuke kept up.

"Hinata now." Sasuke said.

Hinata jumped out in the path of the target. As soon as the target saw this and turned left and continued to run. Hinata just stood there and smirked.

"The target is heading your way Naruto-kun." Hinata said as Sasuke turned to follow the target.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he made the clone seal causing smoke to appear of tree branches around him.

He looked down to see the target ran just below him, he nodded to the **Kage Bushins** and they all jumped down to surround the target. Once they were on the ground and surrounding the target the original jumped down and caught the target.

"Mission complete… again." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Can you confirm it is Tora the cat?" Kakashi asked through the comm.

"Yeah, brown hair and a red ribbon on her right ear." Naruto answered.

"Well done team meet at the place we agreed."

"Roger." They all said in unison. Naruto dispelled all his clones and took off with a squirming Tora in his arms.

They all met at a clearing in the wooded area they were in. "Let's get Tora to her owner." Kakashi said as the three nodded.

* * *

 **Mission Distribution Centre –**

The team arrived to the centre to see a large woman known as Madam Shijimi, the wife of the Fire Daimyō, standing before Minato. She turned and lit up when she saw Tora in the arms of Naruto. She ran up and snatched her from him and started to smother the cat against her face.

"Oh my baby girl, why do you always run away from me?" She said.

Naruto leaned into Hinata's ear and whispered. "I think I know." This caused Hinata to giggle.

Hearing Hinata giggle, Madam Shijimi turned to the genin. "What's so funny?"

"I was just making a joke." Naruto said, bluntly.

"Oh and what was it about?" Madam Shijimi said in a scary tone.

"About why Tora always runs away."

"So you think you know something I don't?"

"Of course, see at the minute you are strangling her, not cuddling her. Be a bit gentler and she won't run away as much."

Madam Shijimi took the advice and the cat stopped struggling and started to purr once Madam Shijimi started to stroke Tora gently. "Wow, thank you young man. What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzukaze, ma'am."

"So you're the Hokage's child?"

"Yeah."

Madam Shijimi turned to the Minato. "You have a good child there Hokage-san."

"Thank you Madam Shijimi, both me and Kushina are extremely proud of him." Minato said with a small nod and smile.

Madam Shijimi then walked out the room with her purring Tora in hand. Once she left Team 7 turned back to Minato.

"Mission complete." Naruto said.

"I can see that Sochi." Minato replied.

"We need another mission."

"Well I have: Help Harvest a Farmer's Field, Clean a Storage Room of…"

"Not chores we want a real mission!" Naruto interrupted.

"Show some respect to your Tou-sama, Naruto!" Iruka shouted, Minato raised his hand to silence Iruka.

"It's fine Iruka, they do qualify for a C-rank mission." He then looked at Kakashi. "I just need your approval Kakashi."

The three turned to their sensei with looks of desperation. Kakashi then looked to his sensei. "They're ready, Minato-sensei."

This caused the three genin to jump up in joy. Minato gave a small smile and looked through the mission requests before he found an easy one for the first of the team.

"I have one for you, you will be escorting a bridge builder of Nami no Kumi (Land of Waves)." Minato said.

"That sounds good." Kakashi said.

"Good," he turned to an ANBU. "Send in Tazuna." The ANBU nodded and disappeared.

After a couple of minutes the doors opened to reveal an old man with grey hair and a sake bottle in his hand, while he reeked of alcohol. He looked at Team 7 and scoffed.

"I paid for a shinobi team, not a group of brats lead by a jonin." He growled.

"I wouldn't underestimate this team Tazuna-san, they are all of the main house of the most powerful clans in Konoha, the one in the left is Sasuke Uchiha from the Uchiha clan, the one of the right is Hinata Hyuuga from the Hyuuga clan and the one in the middle is Naruto Uzukaze from the Uzukaze clan and my son." Minato said.

Tazuna paled and gulped from hearing this. "Fine they'll do."

"Meet at the Konoha Gate in 1 hour." Kakashi said to the three as they did and left the room.

* * *

 **Konoha Gate (1 Hour Later) –**

The three genin stood at the gate waiting for their sensei to arrive with Tazuna. After a couple of minutes Kakashi walked up with Tazuna.

"What kept you?" Naruto asked.

"This guy was in a bar drinking his worries away." Kakashi said. "Anyway let's check your equipment."

The genin then proceeded to show Kakashi the equipment they packed. Satisfied by what he saw he smiled and nodded. "Let's get going."

The three nodded and left while showing Izumo and Kotetsu their shinobi IDs and left on their first C-rank mission.

"Let's do this!" Naruto shouted, to the amusement of the rest of his team.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 8**

 **Please F &F and leave a review.**


End file.
